Bringing them back
by DarkPuddlesofInk
Summary: Cannon-Divergance AU. During Roxas's fight with Riku, Axel appears and accidentally causes shift in the KH timeline. What happens when Riku couldn't defeat Roxas?
1. Sudden Change

Axel twirled the 'winner' stick in his hand. There was an uncomfortable pressure on his chest. Why did he let Roxas go? Why did Roxas leave?

Roxas and...

And..

Who?

Axel's eyes widened as the winner stick fell out his hand. His mind was fuzzy, it began to hurt. There was someone else, it wasn't just him and Roxas. There was someone else with them, there had to be.

" _Please Axel, don't hold back. Please._ "

Xion.

He almost forgot Xion. He almost forgot the blue-eyed girl that gave one of the biggest fights of his life. The same girl he promised to bring back.

Axel ran to window, it hadn't even been a day since Roxas left. If he's forgetting Xion already that meant..

"Dammit."

Axel picked up the winner stick and a seashell he had hidden in his drawer.

'Roxas, Xion... I'll fix this, I swear.'

With a flick of his wrist an Assassin Nobody appearing in his room.

"Find Roxas, I need to know his location."

" _The young Master is currently engaged in a battle_."

Axel raised his eyebrow, "A battle, with who?"

" _The Impostor_."

* * *

Roxas was on his last legs, but he didn't care. His whole body. Sprawled in front of him was the man that ruined everything. He felt rage. The man that took everything precious away from him, the Organization Impostor.

"How many times do I have to beat you?"

The silver haired imposter began to get up. "Alright." His voice was oddly calm. "You've left me with no other choice."

Roxas didn't like the sound of that. Hesitantly he took a step back. "What?"

"I have to release the power in my heart-" with a swift move the imposter removed his blindfold, "-the dark power I've been holding back. Even if it changes me forever."

The next thing Roxas knew was the imposter yelled. Columns of Darkness surrounded the impostor, to reveal a man who looked just like Xemnas. Roxas readied his keyblades. In a flash the imposter appeared before him, the heartless on his back grabbed Roxas.

Roxas struggled to breath as he was lifted from the ground.

'No, no it can't end like this. I have to get her back, Xion. Xion. Xion!' His vision began to go dark. 'Xion... Xi... Xi..' He began to feel warm, hot even.

Suddenly Roxas felt his body fall. He hit the ground harshly as he desperately gasped for air. Fire filled his vision, the rain beat down on them as steam surrounded him.

"Come on Roxas, did ya really decide to have fun without me?"


	2. The Shift

"AXEL!"

Axel stood in front of Roxas protectively. His chakrams danced his hands as the rain beat down the fire around him. The fire hissed loudly in response.

"Who are you!" The imposter yelled out.

Axel smirked, "You know Riku, I liked your old look better. Now you just look like a pain in the ass."

Riku's Guardian reached for Roxas again. Axel snapped his finger, within seconds two Assassins where blocking the Guardian's path.

"Axel? What are you doing?!" Roxas shouted.

Axel raised a firewall between them and Riku. "Helping you, now get up!" Axel ran towards Roxas and hosted the boy up. "We need to leave, NOW!"

"But-"

"No butts expects yours off the ground, MOVE IT"

Flinging several Chakrams into the ground Axel set off an explosion. Smoke and steam surrounded them as Riku fought off Axel's Assassins. It was chaos. Pulling Roxas's arm over his neck he summoned a Dark Corridor.

"Axel I can't leave! I have to get to Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas's fatigue was getting to him, his own legs barely supported him. "For her! Xion! I can't leave her!"

Axel look a second to look at Roxas, the boy's blue eyes were wild. He knew Nobodies didn't have heart, but he could clearly see desperation in Roxas's eyes.

"You can't help her in this condition, come on." Roxas nodded weakly, he dismissed both his keyblades before passing out in Axel's arms. With that he dragged Roxas across the Dark Corridor.

"Wait! He can't leave! Sora!" Riku's Guardian pushed the Assassins out of the way before attempting to reach for the pair. He heard the Corridor close. Riku panted as the Assassin's disappeared into the nothingness.

They got away, Roxas got away. His one chance to wake up Sora, gone. He was so close, if it wasnt for Axel, Roxas would have been his.

Riku grimaced, DiZ was not going be happy. He reached down and picked up his blindfold. Begrudgingly he summoned a corridor of darkness himself. He looked back at The World that never was. The rain had killed the fire, scorch marks littered the ground. Golden eyes shun in the distance.

Heartless.

 _"Riku... why didn't you stop him?_ "

He ignored the voice in his head as the entered the corridor. Surely DiZ was waiting for him on the other side.

* * *

A/N:Should this be a series of oneshots or a full branched out story


	3. Thalassa

" _Roxas... Roxas, that's your name_."

"Xion..."

Axel turned towards the sleeping teen. Roxas was muttering in his sleep again. He barely managed to rescue him from Riku. An uneasy feeling began to pool in his gut. Axel knew Riku, and he knew the Riku Roxas fought was not the same Riku from Castle Oblivion. This Riku was using the power of Darkness. And even worse yet, this Riku had control over it.s He frowned, if he had not gotten there in time. He shook his head. He didn't even want to think about it.

Lifting himself from his place next to Roxas he walked towards the window. The curtains were closed, hardly any light peeked through. It wasnt ideal, but they were hidden, for now.

"... Xi..on"

Axel sighed. He already lost Xion, he wasn't ready to lose Roxas as well.

"Hang tight buddy," he told Roxas, "I need to go get some supplies real quick. I'll be back soon."

Roxas didn't respond. He was still knocked out. An Assassin appeared in the corner of the room.

"Look after him while I'm gone."

The Assassin said nothing, but Axel knew it understood his orders.

Taking one last look at the boy, Axel left the room. Hoping he'd make it back before the boy woke up.

* * *

Roxas felt static-y. He felt like he was floating in abyss. He looked around, and saw nothing.

"Hello?" Was he flying? He couldn't tell? "Is anyone one here?"

He heard a swoosh behind him. He turned around. "Hello?"

There was a figure. Their back was turned towards him. "Hey! You!"

 _"Ro..xas.."_

Roxas froze. He knew that voice.

" _Roxas_..."

He knew that voice. It was so familiar yet so far away.

"Who are you!" Roxas began to run towards the figure. But the distance between them just got farther and farther.

"Wait!" He ran faster but it was no use. "Wait! Who are you!" The mysterious figure just kept getting farther from his reach.

* * *

"WAIT!" Roxas woke up with a pounding headache. The second he shot up he regretted. He groaned as the light assaulted his eyes, not to mention the pain that flared throughout his body.

"Where am I?" Roxas squinted as his vision went back to normal. To his surprise he wasn't in his white washed room, instead the room was blue. Roxas debated looking around but the pain in his body told him otherwise.

 _"You have awoken."_

Roxas turned towards the voice. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted the Assassin in the corner of the room, guarding the door. An Assassin, Axel's Assassin.

"Uh..hi?" Did Axel leave it behind? "Is um.. is Axel here?"

The Assassin said nothing but it's told Roxas all he needed to know. He was stuck in the mystery room until further notice. The Assassin was on defensive mode and Roxas knew he was in no condition to fight it off, especially if called on its friends.

"Can I at least walk around the room?" The Assassin nodded as Roxas got off the bed. It was a nice room, a nice simple bed, nice colorful chairs and a desk. It was cozy.

Roxas walk around the room towards the desk, "Way better than my room that's for sure." Roxas sat down on the desk. He hands reaching towards the three objects resting on the surface. A 'winner' stick, a single thalassa shell, and a drawing. Subconsciously he reached in to his pocket, his fingers curling around his prize. Another thalassa shell. He placed his next to the one set out for him.

" _Never forget_."

A single tear slide down his cheek.

He quickly brushed it aside, 'Nobodies don't cry,' he told himself. Suddenly he felt himself become anxious, his fingers twitched. Reaching instead for the paper he took a look at the drawing. It was a crude drawing, probably made by Axel. Roxas's eyes studied the drawing intensely. It was a drawing of a girl. Short black and blue eyes stared back at him. Her body was hidden in a cloak, the Organization cloak. Next to her the words 'Don't forget,' were written over and over in a dramatic red.

Roxas's hand began to shake. He knew her, he felt it, he knew her. She was in the Organization. His head began to feel fuzzy again. He placed the picture next to shells as he was becoming short of breath. It was her, the same person from his dream.

"Xion." Her name just slipped out his tongue, it rolled so naturally that it frightened him. He forgot Xion, his best friend. How could he?

Flipping the paper over he began to write her name, over and over. Her face was a blur in his head, but he was willing to hold on to anything.

He took a step back, he felt anxious. It was overwhelming. Without thinking both Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in his hands.

"What are you doing?! Put those away."

It was Axel. Roxas was so lost in thought he never heard the man come in. He stared blankly at him.

"Roxas put those away, now."

"Why should I?" Roxas snapped out of his haze. He clutched both Keyblades tightly.

Axel huffed, he was his wits end with Roxas's attitude.

"Because unless you want the heartless, or even worse the Organization to find and kill you, you'll what I'll say you little brat." He said and he slowly inched Roxas.

Roxas gulped, he could see why Axel was the Organization's hitman. Hesitantly he dismissed Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Axel was right. He had no where to go. And if Axel was here then that meant he deserted the Organization as well. What other choice did he have?

"Here," Axel said as he through a potion at Roxas, "An elixir, you look like you can use it." He explained when Roxas eyed the potion with weary eyes.

"...thanks." Roxas drank the elixir, he felt the difference immediately. He didn't realize how sore his body was after his fight with Riku.

'Riku? That's what Axel called him, Riku. How do I-?'

Roxas glared at Axel, who lifted his arms in defense.

"I want answers Axel. No half truths, no fake answers, no bullshit-"

"Oi, watch your language."

"-Just tell me what on earth is going on!"

Axel stared at Roxas. The boy nearly died, he owned him that much. Axel sighed, 'Guess it time to come clean, huh.'

"Alright Roxas, you want the truth? Fine. Come on, sit. This might take a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Axel was internally in panic. Roxas and him sat down almost a half an hour ago and neither of them had said a word. The blond boy merely glared at him the whole time. And yet despite the tension he was grateful, as grateful a Nobody could be. It gave him time to comb through the truths and lies that fill him mind.

"So are you going to speak or are we going to continue having our little eye contest."

Roxas huffed and looked away. The boy was curled up his chair with his arms crossed. "Why?" Roxas said softly

Finally, something. "Why what, Roxas."

Roxas was training his eyes on the ground. "Why did you save me?"

Axel raised his eyebrow. 'Is that was bothering him.'

"What you mean, we're friends Rox. I wasn't about to let you take on Riku on your own."

Roxas still didn't look at him but he was talking, and that was progress. "How... how do you know Riku? Who even is the guy? And why does wear our cloak?!"

"Woah, woah, one question at a time Roxas. You're getting me confused." He tried to lighten up the mood.

"Who. Is. Riku?"

Axel sighed, "Riku is... he's a keyblade wielder, just like you." Axel didn't miss as Roxas's eyes widened in surprise. Now he had the boy's attention. "He's from Destiny Island, you know, the beach world. Riku is one of Sora's best friends as far as know."

"Sora? Just who is he? Why is everything about Sora! She mentioned him, Riku mentioned him! Who the hell is Sora!" There was hurt and confusion in Roxas's blue eyes.

"Lea."

Roxas blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Lea, you once asked about who I was when I was a Somebody. My name was Lea, L-E-A. Got it memorized?"

Roxas frowned, but the anger in his face was gone. So Axel counted it as a win.

"I don't get it, why go from Lea to Axel?" Roxas said curiously.

Then Axel had an idea "Well... here, hand me a pen and paper, it's easier to explain that way."

Roxas nodded and did as Axel told him.

Axel grinned as he began to write. "See, if you spell my name, it's spelled A-x-e-l. That's my Nobody name. Now my Somebody name, that's spelled L-E-A, Lea. Lets take Saix for example. S-a-ï-x. His Somebody name was Isa, I-s-a. Got the pattern memorized yet?"

Roxas looked careful at the mess Axel had written down.

"Lea.. if you add an X then it's Axel. Same Saix's name."

Axel nodded then he wrote down Roxas's name and handed the pen over to the boy.

Roxas gulped as he took the pen, slowly he scribbled out the 'x' and rearranged the letters.

R-o-x-a-s

S-o-r-a

He stared at the paper, he couldn't tell whether he should be mad or surprised.

"I'm Sora's Nobody..."

Axel nodded, he decided to just let Roxas progress everything. He remembered when he first met the boy, even the Dusks had more personality than him.

But now the boy had grown so much in the course of a year, he had truly become his own person.

'He maybe the Nobody of Sora, but Roxas is nothing like him. He's his own person.' Axel thought to himself.

"So everything you said was true? About her being a... a puppet?"

"I'm sorry Rox, I'm really am."

"When did you find out, about her?"

Axel sighed, it was one of those questions. When did he find out, the days they all spent together were nothing but a haze.

"Hmm, hard to tell now. I think it was right before she left the Organization."

Roxas sighed, how could have he been so blind?

"Hey Axel?"

Axel looked at him.

"What's her name?"

Axel opened his mouth before immediately. What was her name? "No."

The atmosphere was tense. Roxas tried to wrap his head around everything.

She was a puppet

He was the nobody of Sora

Just is Sora? Why is Sora so important? He didn't know, it seemed more he knew the more questions he had. 'Why did you have to leave.' He reached out the paper that held her image.

"AXEL!"

Axel jumped at Roxas's panicked screaming. "What! I'm right here, you don't have to yell."

Roxas thrusted the paper at Axel. "Look!"

Sure enough Axel looked at the paper he felt himself become sick. The figure he had drawn was distorted, only their cloak was recognizable. Her name was gone, her face was gone.

They had do something, and fast.


	5. Tinkling Memories

Axel slammed his drawing face down onto the table. Just looking at it made him want to pass out. Roxas stared at him, he felt so lost, so helpless.

"Axel?"

He turned to Roxas, the boy still looked a bit beaten but the look in eyes was enough to break Axel's nonexistent heart.

"Axel, please, there has to be something we can do. I-I can't lose her. I don't remember her name, or her face. But I know she's important to me. Please Axel! Say something!" Roxas was clutching his chest, it hurt. He felt hurt.

Axel knew the girl was important, not just to Roxas but to him as well. "Let's say we bring her back, what then? Huh, what do you happens afterwards?"

Roxas looked up "We go get ice cream, and everything can be like-"

"Wrong"

Roxas blinked in confusion as Axel continued his interruption.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're deserters, fugitives. If we even think about setting foot in Twilight Town the Organization will be there waiting. Why do you think I brought us here instead. And let's say she's back, she would still be a puppet. All the Organization has to do is push a few buttons and the girl we knew is gone." Roxas looked down in shame.

Axel sighed. "We need a plan Roxas."

Roxas kicked his chair and went towards the window. The Assassin in the room watched as the boy peeked through the blinds.

"Is it night time or is the world always dark?"

Meanwhile Axel was busy picking up the knocked over chair. "It's always night here Roxas."

"Where are we Axel."

Axel took a deep breath, it was one of those days. "We're in a world called Traverse Town, get it memorized."

Roxas stayed quiet for moment. "Have I been here before."

Axel lowered his head. "Let's just... stop with the questions, please... how about you put your cloak on and we go do recon on the town,"

'I think I liked it better when he was a zombie."

•••

Roxas felt weird as weird as Axel took him around Traverse Town. It felt so familiar yet he couldn't place it.

"Axel, have I ever been here, to Traverse Town?"

Axel muttered something as he handed munny over to a nearby Moogle inside the shop. Roxas stepped outside and took in the town. It was pretty, not quite as homey as Twilight Town but it was up there. The streetlights and store windows glowed as people went about their day, or was it night? Roxas let his feet guide him as he walked down the stairs to what he assumed to be the plaza. It all felt so familiar. The cafe, the shops even the mailbox just called him.

 _"They'll come at you out of nowhere_." Roxas jumped as he turned around. On top of the stairs there a man with what Roxas believed to be a sword, a gun? There was something familiar about him, maybe it was the scar across his face? " _And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"_

Roxas summoned Oblivion, "Who are you! What do you want!"

 _"All right, then have it your way_." The man leaped up at him, Roxas lifted his keyblade over his head ready to block.

"ROXAS!" He opened his eyes to see Axel walking towards him from the shop. The other man was nowhere to be found.

"Huh?"

"Roxas? Put that thing away, you're going to attract the Heartless."

Roxas looked around. 'What just happened?'

"Roxas?"

"There was a man."

"What?"

"There was a man standing right there," Roxas pointed to the top of the stairs. "He seemed... familiar, like I knew him from somewhere. He was asking why the keyblade choose me?"

Axel kneeled and put his hands on Roxas shoulders. "Roxas, what did he look like?" The tone of his voice took Roxas by surprise.

"He was... tall. Brown hair, with this weird scar on his face. He had this ugly jacket with fur around the neck. And this sword that reminded me of Xigbar's snipers and a knife."

"Leon..." Axel whispered in disbelief. Roxas's ears perked up at the name. "Yeah! That's him, how'd you know?"

Axel shook his head, "Me? What about you, you never even meet the guy."

Roxas blinked. He's never even been to Traverse Town, much less known about a Leon. So what gives.

"Roxas, Roxas look at me. You know how you and her said about this things being familiar, those were never your memories."

Roxas nodded.

"Roxas, those are Sora's memories."

* * *

A/N: What's this? Another story meant to be a oneshot but most likely will be branched out into a full story or maybe even a series? You betcha!


	6. Icky thoughts

'Sora's memories...' Roxas suddenly felt detached to reality. All those memories of a beach, of his possible past, even Leon. All of then were Sora's memories. Not his, but Sora's. He could feel something negative inside him growing at the mention of Sora. 'Sora, Sora, Sora. Why is everything about SORA?!'

"Make them stop..." he growled.

"Huh"

Roxas pushed Axel away from him. "HOW DO I MAKE IT STOP!?" Axel was dumbstruck, but he couldn't blame Roxas for lashing out. Instead he let Roxas continue his outburst.

"I DONT WANT HIS MEMORIES, I DONT WANT HIS POWER! I AM ME! NOBODY ELSE!" Roxas was breathing heavily.

'So angry, so emotional... Roxas, are you don't have a heart?' Axel looked around, lucky there were no people in the square at the moment. But the boy had a point. Axel had meet Sora, fought him firsthand. There was a world of difference between the two kids. Axel rubbed the back of his as he looked up the night sky. The stars looked back at him as if mocking his lack of ability to keep his friends safe.

'Sora's memories are flowing into Roxas, not only is Roxas losing himself. But without his memories Sora can't wake up.'

"I'm not Sora."

Axel turned his attention to Roxas. "No, you're not. But you're also not thinking straight, come on. We're heading back to the hotel."

•••

Roxas waited impatiently on the bed. As soon as they got to the hotel room Axel went straight to the bathroom with a bag. It had been a while since the man went in, Roxas didn't even want to know what Axel was doing. So instead he began to look through some stuff Axel brought from The World That Never was.

'Some extra cloaks, potions, ethers.' He examined each object carefully. 'Axel really did leave the Organization.' He thought to himself as he spotted some of his and Axel's personal items. Roxas frowned at the idea of going through Axel's stuff without the man's permission, he opted instead for looking through his own stuff instead. He was surprised to see Axel packed his journal along with a box full of sea shell. Even his piggy bank in the shape of a face was there.

'We can never go home now...' he thought rather sadly.

"Hey Roxas notice anything different."

Roxas lifted his head towards the bathroom entrance. His jaw immediately dropped. "Axel?!"

Axel smirked. "So tell me what you think."

Roxas stuttered over his words. His mind could not understand what was in front of him. He knew it was Axel, but he looked so different. Axel's hair was tied up in a long ponytail with several stands falling on his face. His face marks were gone, just flat out gone. And his outfit Roxas could clearly see a white dress shirt underneath the partially opened cloak.

"Pretty sweet right?" Axel's words brought Roxas out of his thoughts.

"Uh Axel, what's going on?"

Axel chuckled, "What? You really think going out in matching cloaks isn't suspicious? We're criminals now, we need to blend in. Speaking of which, I let your old clothes in the bathroom, put those on underneath your cloak. You never know when we'll a DC to make a quick escape."

Roxas nodded and rushed towards the bathroom. Axel's grin faded as the boy vanished from sight. He sighed. He bought sometime but he stilled a man. Axel threw himself onto the bed. He took a quick glance at the memory before letting his hair down, or rather letting it go back up. There was a time, no matter how short, where Sora and Roxas coexisted without any issues. Of course then the Organization got involved. But it all started in Castle Oblivion.

'To lose is to find huh, maybe by going back to C.O. we'll remember about... about... about them just long enough to find Namine.' Axel stared up at the ceiling. 'Then we can separate their memories, both Roxas's and Sora's.' Axel stole a glance to the bathroom door. 'It's a long shot, going to C.O. brings the possibility of alerting the Organization and having them find him. Namine... we're going have to fight Riku again in order to get to you, right.'

Axel closed his eyes. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs."

* * *

Roxas examined himself in the mirror. It had been a long since he's worn regular clothes. He had to admit, it felt nice, almost human. The black and white pattern suited him. He fiddled with the "X" charm on his zipper. It gave a sense of belonging. He had no problem slipping his cloak over his clothes.

He sighed, 'Still just a Nobody.' His blue eyes looked back at him. ' _Roxas. This is him, this is Sora_.'  
He blinked. His eyes were still blue, but instead of blonde he saw brown. The spiked went from upward to sideways. A round baby faced boy stared back at him with a sad smile.  
"͓̩̭ͅ _T͖͚h͉͙i̷͉s̺̺̣ͅ i̟͝s͏ ͇̳̯͈̰̥ͅS̜͚̠̦̼o̼̣͚ͅr͔̣á̜̮͖̥̬͎._.̀.̺͓͉̤̘̗"̝͙

Roxas jumped back. The mirror was cracked but his reflection was back to being his. He reached and carefully touched the mirror's surface.  
"Sora..."

•••

Axel watched as Roxas exited the bathroom.

"Have you ever met him? Sora?" Roxas made his way to bed and sat next to Axel.

Axel didn't look away from the ceiling. "I met him, Xemnas sent me on a mission to Castle Oblivion." Roxas perked up as Axel continued. "My job was to eliminate any traitors within the Organization, ran into Sora there. Marluxia and Larxene bit off more than could chew with the Keyblade wielder. It's a shame the other's got caught in it. Meh, at least those two deserved it." He purposely let the part where he was directly responsible for the death of the others.

"What... what's he like?" Roxas was asking all the questions Axel was expecting him too. It made weaving in and out the truth easier.

Axel faked cringed. "Cheery, the guy is the literal definition of sunshine. He's strong but personality is the complete opposite of yours. Other than that he's a decent guy."

Roxas shifted towards Axel. "Well where is he?"

Axel finally peeled his eyes away from the ceiling. "Sleeping, just like you do sometimes. There was this memory witch, Marluxia forced her to mess with Sora's memories. Now he's sleeping while she puts them together."

Roxa jumped off the bed. "Well. Let's go find her! Maybe she can do something about our memories! And maybe... maybe she has the answer to bring you know who back."

Axel sighed. There it was. "It's not that simple Roxas. When Sora was put to sleep, Riku came and took both Sora and Naminé away. I double checked the whole castle, no one's there. They're not in that world. We would have to find them."

Roxas shook his head. "Then let's find them Axel! I can't tell what's real or not anymore. I don't know which pieces are his or mine. We have to find them"

Axel couldn't help but to smile. "You know Rox, I'm starting to think Demyx was right about you having a heart."

"Does that mean?"

Axel nodded, "Tomorrow we start tracking down Sora and Naminé. But for tonight let's get some shut eye."

* * *

AN: I am so sorry its progressing slowly, but I have two other fics and college so I'm going to try to push at the very least once a week. As always feel free to like and review, any comments are always helpful. Until next time.


	7. Number II

Roxas waited for Axel in the back ally behind the hotel. As much as he hated the idea of having someone else's memories, being in Traverse Town made he feel a strong sense of deja vu. He knows it's all from Sora, but it was still comforting in a way.

'We'll find you Sora and we'll ask Naminé to separate our memories, you'll see.'

He heard footsteps walking towards him. "Axel? Can we leave... yet."

"Axel? As if. Do I look like a flaming idiot to you?" With the sound a click Roxas felt himself be thrown into the air. "What? Did you really think Axel is the Organization's only assassin?"

Roxas took a few steps back as he looked around. Xigbar was blocking off the only exit, and there was no way he could jump onto the balcony without getting shot.

"Uh oh, looks like our little tiger is cornered. Come on Roxas, you can come back quietly or-" Xigbar summoned his Arrowguns and pointed them straight at Roxas, "I can take you out myself and drag your ass straight to Lord Xemnas himself."

Roxas took another step back, he was almost back to back with a couple of crates stacked up behind him.

"Have it your way Roxas." With that Roxas hissed in pain as he felt a bullet graze his arm. His mind was screaming for his body to do something but Xigbar's yellow eye stared him down.

'Think, come on think of something! I can't let it end like this!' Roxas began to get desperate, the second he heard Xigbar's Arrowguns reload he summoned Oblivion. He didn't hear Xigbar shoot, instead he heard a long whistle.

"Well, well. Looks like the keyblade wielder got himself a new toy." The way Xigbar stared at the keyblade was unnerving. Roxas pointed Oblivion at Xigbar. The older man just chuckled. With a flash of light Xigbar disappeared from in front of him. He barely had time to dodge out of the way as bullets rained from above. He looked up to see Xigbar reloading again. He saw his chance.

Without hesitating Roxas threw his keyblade at Xigbar. The older man raised his Arrowguns as the Keyblade struck. The impact knocked Xigbar to the ground.

'ROXAS RUN!' There it was, that voice. He didn't need the voice to tell him twice. Roxas bolted as he resummoned Oblivion to his side.

As he ran images began to fill his vision.

Pipes, an underground cave, Leon, magic, an old house. Merlin.

Just as Roxas was about to make a run for it, he ran straight into a certain redhead.

"Woah, slow down buddy, where's the fire."

"Axel! We need to run, now!"

Then he heard it, the sound of the Arrowguns reloaded and ready to shoot. "Well well, welcome to party traitors. I'm sure Saïx is going to love seeing you."

Axel saw Roxas clutching his left arm, the boy was hurt. He grabbed Roxas and placed him behind him. "Xiggy, long time no see. Came here to renew your senior citizens license or what?" Axel's hand glowed as embers formed into his signature chakrams.

"As if, hand over the boy Axel. And maybe Lord Xemnas won't turn your ass into a dusk!" For a second Axel swore Xigbar's eye almost glowed an orangey amber hue. Roxas tightened his grip on Axel's sleeve. "Axel, we have to get out of here."

"I don't suppose you have any ideas?" Axel muttered under his breath. Roxas nodded firmly and whispered. "There's a cave near by, inside there way to get to this hidden house. Just cover me and follow my lead."

Axel grimaced. 'He's relying on Sora's memories to get around. Roxas, if you use too many of his memories, you might lose yourself in the process.' Nevertheless he nodded. Two Assassins appeared behind Xigbar.

"What?!" They both attacked the man at the same time. Xigbar whipped around and teleported to the other side of the alleyway. With both Arrowguns he began to shoot at the Nobodies. Both Assassins directed the hits away from Axel and Roxas. In return Roxas led Axel by his sleeve away from Xigbar, the older nobody using his chakrams to the shield the two from any stray bullets. Roxas pulled Axel into the drainage pipe. Axel couldn't help to but be impressed as they dragged through the water.

"Get back here cowards!" Xigbar's voice was heard from background, followed by an explosion.

As they reached the cave Axel couldn't help but to panic. "Roxas, it's a dead-end! The Assassins cant hold off Xigbar for much longer." Axel yelled,

Roxas grinned, it reminded him of Sora. "There's a way out near the back, trust me." He lead them to a strange doorway. Axel stuck two chakrams onto into and continued to follow Roxas up a mysterious set of stairs. Once at the top he detonated the chakrams causing a cave in that blocked the entrance to the stairway.

"Now what? That was our only exit."

"Up."

Axel gave Roxas a strange look. "Excuse me? It sounded like you said up?"

Roxas nodded and tapped his foot onto the ground. Within seconds a giant book began to float down towards them.

"Is that a book?" Axel was in disbelief.

"Get on, hurry!"

With that both Axel and Roxas hoisted themselves onto the magical book that floated them upwards.

* * *

Xigbar shot the last Assassin into nothingness. He huffed in frustration as he surveyed the cave. Water, which meant Axel wasn't going to be able to fight back at full power. He kicked a piece of rock away from him. Axel caused quite a cave in, Xigbar couldn't tell if they escaped somewhere or used a corridor once they were out of sight.

 _"As if. Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while _ walked right off. ... I'm going back to my room."_

Xigbar blinked, was that a memory regarding the replica? Impossible, Roxas defeated it, there shouldn't be any memory left to remember. So why could he vaguely remember?

He grimaced, "If they found out, our whole plans will be ruined. Xemnas won't be too happy about this." He flicked his hand. A corridor appeared in front of him.

"Now he won't."

Xigbar's eye went wide. "What?!" Before he turned around he felt pressure on his neck. He stumbled forward before collapsing.

Riku watched as the man fell. Axel and Roxas escaped, but at the very least they were out of the Organization's hands. 'Still, tracking them down won't be easy.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe... Naminé will know what to do.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, college is picking up in terms of work load but I will be updating as soon as I can. As always feel free to like and review, your words are always appreciated. See ya next time


	8. Naminé

Riku gazed upon the old mason. The wind made the leaves dance on the ground. From his place he could see the curtains move from within the mansion, Naminé must have seen him arrive. With any luck DiZ won't be around.

•••

She waited until he arrive to continue her work. For almost a whole year she worked trying to correct her mistakes. Taking apart and putting back Sora's memories in order to wake him up. But lately she would find gaps in his memories, or worse, missing memories all together. It was frustrating.

Naminé frowned, up until a few days ago she had no idea where those missing memories where. Her only clue were her drawings of a black haired girl next to Sora's Nobody, Roxas. But now all those memories were flowing directly to Roxas. She just hoped Riku could find him soon.

The doors creaked open. Naminé looked hopeful at Riku.

"Did you find him?"

Riku shook his head. "He escaped, Axel helped."

Naminé gasped. Axel was involved. She had no idea how to feel towards the redhead. Of course she only managed to escape because of him, but she also knew he could be ruthless if need. "Axel?"

Riku nodded from the other side of the white table. "Yes, he left the Organization in order to protect Roxas. Now they're both targets of the Organization."

Naminé looked at her drawing regarding Roxas and the girl. "Riku? Do you remember her?" She could tell Riku was blinking in confusion underneath his blindfold.

"Who Xion?"

Naminé showed Riku her drawings. "All memories of her should have disappeared by now, but we can still remember her, even if its vague."

Riku didn't say anything, it was a genuine question. One he didn't have an answer to.

"Riku, Axel and Roxas, whether they realize it or not, are still holding on to her. Her memories, her being, isn't finding its way to Sora. Sora needs those memories of Kairi, but they're finding their way to Roxas instead."

Riku frowned. "Is there no way for Sora to wake up?"

Naminé looked down at her lap. "We need Roxas, and if we wait any longer who knows what will happen. I can't do much now until Roxas is here."

Riku stood up, "Naminé, thank you."

He opened a dark corridor, "I'll find him." And with that he was gone, leaving Naminé alone.

The girl took another look at the drawings containing the Twilight Town trio.

'She should have disappeared by now. Since when do Nobodies have such a strong will? I thought only those with hearts could have will power this strong.'

She shook the troubling thought from her mind. Reaching for a crayon Naminé put on a determined face. She had a job to do.


	9. Rest

"Think we lost him?"

Axel nodded at he looked around. "If Xigbar found us, he would have been here by now. I think we're safe, for now." Axel was impressed with Roxas. He led them directly from a dead end to a remote house. It was old and dusty, but it made for a perfect hide out. "So Roxas, who's house is this anyways?"

Roxas looked around, "A wizard's house, I think. Old people who make magic are wizards, right?"

Axel shivered, he had a vague recollection of a run in with a wizard once when he was a kid. It did not go well. "I suppose so, never met an actual wizard before all I wouldn't know what to tell ya."

The house was semi falling apart, there was a hole on the side of the house, not to mention the house was completely surrounded by water. Axel didn't like it.

"Hey Axel look at this." Roxas waved from on top the center of a platform in the center of the room. In his hands was a small book, it looked a bit worn. "I think whoever lived here left this behind."

Axel looked at the book. "Winnie the Pooh huh, seems innocent enough. I wouldn't open it though."

Roxas held the book closer to him. "Why not."

Axel pointed at the book. "It has a lock, most books don't need locks. Besides remember Zexion, his books had locks for a reason. If what you say if true then that book belonged to a wizard then it's best not to mess with it." He spoke from experience but Roxas didn't need to know that.

Roxas shrugged but didn't let go of the book. He wanted to keep it, for someone, but he he couldn't remember who. He sneezed.

"Hey, take off your cloak before you catch a cold." Axel said as he did the same. Both cloak were soaking wet. Using timber lying around Axel created a makeshift fireplace and a hanger to dry off.

Both boys sat next to the fire, they were tired from their encounter with Xigbar. Roxas still held the book he found in his arms as he drifted off. Axel tried but eventually he drifted off too.

* * *

 _"Oi _. Come on, you're gonna get attached at this rate." Axel was getting slightly annoyed, but the girl payed no attention to him. Her focus was the dog in her arms. She squealed happily as it licked her face. She seemed happy. She told him the dog needed a home. He told her the Organization was no place for a dog. Her face changed, she smile was gone and he could have sworn her eyes were getting wet. As if she would cry at any moment as she said goodbye to the dog. Axel couldn't take it, he couldn't take the sad look in her eyes. He caved._

 _"... well I guess it can't hurt to ask..." He said hesitantly._

 _She perked up immediately, the dog seemed to have understood since in jumped back into her arms. Her smile was back but now Axel was nervous. Saïx was horrible to her, she'd be crushed once he sends the dog away. To his surprise Saïx let her keep the stray, claiming he was once fond of dogs. Axel was pleased as the girl ran off to introduce the puppy to Roxas._

 _But as she ran away he felt a wave of sadness._

 _Her figure began to blur in the distance until she was gone._ _'Nobodies... don't have hearts. So why do I feel so... sad.'_

* * *

Axel opened his eyes. He placed his hand on his cheek, it was wet. How? He tried, but he couldn't remember what his dream was about.

He groaned as he got up from bed. 'Wait bed?'

He heard a soft laughter behind him. "Relax my boy, I can assure you and your companion are safe." It was an old man, with an ungodly long beard. Was he wearing a dress? What was up with the tall hat? "I do hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of taking care of younger boy. The name is Merlin, by the way."

Axel looked around, Roxas was still asleep, except now he had his arm bandaged. He was even sleeping in a bed of his own. He could tell the old man was no threat, he relaxed. Roxas was safe, that's all that mattered for now.

"Now care to explain to me how you ended up in my home."


	10. Meet Merlin

Axel lips thinned. He remembered Merlin from Radiant Garden. Him and Isa would always get into trouble. Merlin's house was no exception, if Merlin recognized him, he would be in trouble.

Axel opened his mouth to speak. "Our-our world, it was lost to the darkness." Axel's voice was weak and broken, he knew how to manipulate people to do his bidding, and he hated it. "My little brother and I ended up in this world. Then we were attacked. My brother found this place, and here we are." It technically wasn't a lie, but it was not the truth either. Merlin's face softened as Axel spun his story of woe.

"You poor boys, you must have a hard time." Merlin eyes were full sympathy. "If I may ask what are your names?" Axel internally panicked briefly before he heard Roxas groan.

"Roxas!"

The blond hair boy fluttered his eyes open. Within seconds both Axel and Merlin where at his side. "Easy buddy, relax, you're safe."

Merlin pressed his hand again Roxas's forehead "The boy has developed a fever, as much as this place has saved you. I refuse to let the boy stay here any longer. He'll only get worse if he stays. I sense a bright light within him, in this world between worlds, the darkness will find him. Neither of you boys are safe."

Axel raised his eyebrow. Was Merlin suggesting what he thought he was? Axel pretended to be confused. "But sir, we have no have no where else to go."

Merlin chuckled, "Nonsense," he reached into sleeve and pulled out a wand. "Come with me to my world. I promise you, you will both be taken good care of."

Axel smiled, this time it was genuine. "If I may, why are helping us? You don't have to help us."

Merlin smiled and looked over Roxas. "I know what it's like to a lose your world. Besides, this boy reminds me of someone I knew once." His voice was soft as the image of a joyful brown haired boy came to mind. "Now why don't you pack your things, and I'll take us to my world."

* * *

Roxas felt his body sway. Carefully he opened his eyes. The world was bright. Carefully he sat up. Above him a blue sky that overlooked an even bluer ocean. He couldn't help but to let out a slight gasp. He was at the beach, subconsciously he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single thalassa shell. He'd only ever been to beach once, and that was to look for... something, maybe even a someone.

He stared off into the ocean, it was beautiful.

"Oh!"

Roxas turned around, it was a girl. She was pretty, semi-long red hair that passed her shoulders. She seemed familiar.

"Sorry if I startled you, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." She said.

Roxas shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Her eyes wandered over his figure. "You're not from around here, are you?" The way she said it, she knew something. Roxas felt a bit thrown off. She continued, "Are you from another world?"

"Wait you know about other worlds?!"

The girl giggled, he knew her from somewhere, but where? "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm Kairi."

'Kairi.' He thought, 'That's a pretty name.' As familiar as she was something about her felt wrong to Roxas. Her voice felt off, her hair looked weird, he didn't know what it was. But she seemed nice enough. "Roxas." He said.

She smiled. "Hello Roxas. Is that a thalassa shell?"

Roxas looked down at his hand where he clutched the pink and yellow shell. "Yeah. A friend gave to me... now she's gone. It's funny, you remind me of her."

Kairi blushed, "You remind of someone I knew once as well... Did you know legend has it sailors used to make charms out these shells for good luck. May I?" She pointed at the shell, Roxas nodded.

Kairi reached to take his the shell hand, her face went pale. Roxas followed her gaze down to their hands. Kairi stumbled back onto the sand.

Their hands never met, they went through each other.

"Roxas?!" Kairi picked herself up and ran to his side. Her hand went through him again. "ROXAS!?"

Roxas felt himself begin to sway, suddenly the world started to spin. "Kairi...what's going on?"

Kairi's image began to blur, behind her another figure appeared, a girl, blonde with a white dress.

"Roxas..." The other girl phased through Kairi. "Roxas you need to return to Sora, please, something is happening to your memories! You have to return to Sora! His memories are finding their way to you, he'll never wake up if that happens."

Roxas grabbed his head in pain. "...Sora?"

Kairi's ears perked up, "Sora? Did you say Sora?"

The blonde girl continued but he couldn't listen. He felt himself fall backwards. Kairi screamed "Roxas!" She reached towards him as he fell. Only to have him disappear as she touched him.

* * *

'Darkness, why is it always darkness.' Roxas thought as he fell. He kept falling and falling. This seemed familiar.

From the darkness he felt something warm, he felt light. He followed it as the world around him turned from black to a blinding white."

•••

Roxas opened his eyes, he was no longer in darkness, nor was he at the beach. Rosey streaks of sunlight poured into the room he was in. He wondered where he was.

" _Who... are you_." Roxas turned around. This time it was a boy in red. He looked at Roxas with tired blue eyes.

Roxas felt a burning sensation inside him. He didn't like this boy, not one bit. "I could ask you the same thing." Roxas shot back curtly.

The boy tilted his head and looked around. " _My name is... Sora, I think."_

Roxas was taken back. This boy is Sora? He seemed more like a zombie, nothing like the over enthusiastic self he 'remembered'. 'It must be because he's missing his memories...' Roxas thought, the burning sensation lessening. "I'm Roxas."

Sora blinked, _"Roxas... that's a nice name."_ He gave Roxas a slight smile.

It was awkward to say the least. Sora just kept zoning off into the distance. _"It's weird, I feel like... like I know you."_ They made eye contact. _"Roxas... please."_

"Huh?" Before Roxas knew it Sora was wearing a cloak just like his.

" _Roxas.. I don't understand what's happening. Make it stop! It wasn't supposed to turn out this way!"_ Sora's voice changed, it became higher, more feminine.

Roxas took a few steps back, that's when he heard the unmistakable sound of the keyblade.

Sora crouched down with his Keyblade in hand. The last thing he saw was a keyblade in his face.

* * *

A/N: sorry the lack of delays, but this story is still being updated. Even if it is being done slowly. And yes I will try to make up the slow updates with longer chapters. Please feel free to comment and review.


	11. Initiative

Roxas woke up gasping for air. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead. His head was pounding. He hissed as the light burned his eyes.

"Feeling better Rox? That was quite the nightmare you had there."

"Haha very funny." Roxas groaned as he stood up. "Why is it so bright?"

Axel hummed. "Well, I suppose it was called Radiant Garden for a reason."

"Radiant... Garden? I thought we were in Traverse Town."

Axel ruffled Roxas's hair. "Let's just say we hitchhiked with a wizard, and if anyone asks, you're my little brother."

"Oh... what's a little brother?"

•••

By the time Roxas cleaned up Axel was waiting for him downstairs. It was a small house but it was cozy, certainly better than the shack.

"-and so Merlin nearly set the house on fire. You know for a wizard, I think his age is starting to show. Still can't believe you slept through that."

Roxas pouted, so what if he slept through all that. He walked next to Axel as he showed him the world the world. It was a beautiful world, a bit torn down but he could see the beauty this world held. Axel retold him the story of Radiant Garden, how the world covered in light was swallowed in darkness. Now thanks to Sora the world was back, and it's former residents rebuilding.

"Axel? What do we do now?"

The both stood over the heartless filled gorge. "We wait, the Organization is still searching for us. For now we're safe here. This gives us time to plan out our move. We still need to find Naminé, for all we know she might be here." Axel looked over towards the castle.

Roxas frowned, "But what about the heartless, they're everywhere."

"Well you still have your magic, Merlin can train you so you can practice."

Roxas frowned, "But why can't I use the keyblade? You said it yourself this world isn't even near the darkness!"

Axel ran his hand through his spiked hair. "Look, I never said you couldn't use it, but try to be discreet about it. So any idea where Naminé might be?"

Roxas shook his head, "I wouldn't know, never met her."

With that Axel placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Come on let's head back, Merlin should be looking for us now. And you still need to meet Aerith, she's the one that healed you after all."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Axel has betrayed the Organization. If it wasn't for him we would have had Roxas back by now! Not to mention the imposter is after them too."

Two pair of orange-golden eyes stared back at Xigbar.

Xemnas frowned, "Do we know the location of Roxas."

Saïx shook his head. "We have searched Twilight and Traverse Town, there is no trace of them."

"We have no keyblade master, Sora and Roxas are missing, and now we our own mercenary has turned against us. I want Roxas found, do with Axel as you wish." Xemnas commanded.

Saïx nodded and Xigbar sneered. They had their missions.

* * *

A/N: Yep, it was a filler. Need to make these chapters faster. Please feel free to comment and review. It really helps a lot. See ya next time.


	12. Intermission

**Day 361**  
 **'I** **had another weird dream last night, at least, I think it was a dream. I met this girl, Kairi, she's really pretty. She reminds me of someone but I can't remember who. There was another girl, a girl in white. She asked** **me to go back to Sora. Was she Naminé? Maybe if I dream again I can ask her.'**

* * *

 **"** Roxas my boy, are you ready for your lesson in magic?" A voice called out from downstairs.

Roxas looked up from his desk, Merlin was here already? Slipping his journal into his backpack Roxas ran downstairs to where Merlin was waiting. "Coming!"

'Remember these people are very superstitious, if they see the keyblade we won't be able to leave this world. Take advantage take Merlin is willing to teach you magic. You may be strong but your magic is lacking, this should balance things out.' Axel's words rang in his head.

Learn magic, get stronger, find Naminé. Those were his objectives.

"Now your brother Reno tells me you have a basic understanding of magic is that correct?"

'Reno? Is that the name he gave himself?' Roxas didn't comment on the name choice instead he nodded in agreement.

Merlin stroked his beard. "Wonderful, and Reno. He's a master at fire magic from what I can tell. I can assume that means you have a better handle at fire magic?"

Once again Roxas nodded.

"Very well in that case, Roxas, demonstrate your abilities." Merlin summon several crates.

"Huh?"  
"You heard me boy, show me what you got!"

 _The deserters were everywhere, Roxas swatted one and another appeared in his place. It seemed no matter how hard he swung his keyblade the number of heartless would stay the same. He heard a grunt behind him, it was XIV._

 _XIV didn't have a weapon as far he could tell, but they certainly had a better affinity for magic than he did. He watched as Xion kept most of the heartless away from his blind spot._

"Xion..." The name just slipped out.

'If Xion would find with the keyblade so can I.' Feeling a warm sensation in his hand Roxas aimed for the crates. He took a deep breath. "FIRAGA!"

Merlin watched in awe as the crates where burned. 'This boy... He's more than meets the eye. Your light burns just as bright.' Merlin nodded eagerly. "Well done, my boy. Now let's practice with moving targets."

* * *

Axel tugged at his headband, the darn thing was too tight and it was giving him a headache. But he couldn't risk giving his identity away, not here. He felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Reno? Are you okay?" It was Aerith.

Axel grinned. "I'm fine, just catching my breath." They didn't know Reno, but they knew Lea and that made Hollow Bastion dangerous for him.

Aerith smiled gently at him as he helped move around boxes. "Thank you Reno, for helping us restore our world." Every since Merlin crash landed them in Hollow Bastion, Axel had gone by his ego of Reno. It felt odd being in his homeworld, seeing how it was left after the darkness had destroyed it.

"So Aerith, Merlin told me that this world was practically destroyed. How come you're all back here?" Axel said with feign curiosity.

Aerith looked up towards the giant castle. "After our world was destroyed, a small group of us were sent to Traverse Town, the same world Merlin found you. We lived there for years until one day the keyblade wielder appeared, I think. Thanks to him, we have a chance to restore our home back to the way it ways. But I'm sure you already knew that, right... Lea."

Axel nearly dropped the box he was carrying. "The name's Reno, not Lea, I haven't seen him since-"

"Lea... why are you pretending to be him? You and Reno never got along."

Axel sighed, found out by Aerith of all people. The woman was a saint but sometimes she just knew too much. "What gave it away."

Aerith hummed. "Reno wasn't the brother who fond of 'adopting stray puppies.' "

Axel let out a bitter chuckle. "You always were the one with the best intuition out of everyone, even as kids."

"Something has changed inside you Lea, you're not the same. But if you're willing to keep that boy with you safe, then you're a better brother than Reno ever was."

Axel stayed silent. "Lea.. is gone, Aerith. Call me... Axel."

Aerith blinked, "Your secret's safe with me, don't worry _Reno_. Although I admit, it's odd seeing you with your hair up."

Axel was relieved, "Actually Aerith, I was wondering if you could help me with something. Have you heard of someone named Naminé?

* * *

"Useless witch." That's what DiZ had told her.

"It has been days since Roxas defeated that puppet and you still can't restore Sora's memories?"

Naminé felt tears begin to develop. "It's not that simple, I'm trying but all the memories that were released are going to Roxas and I-"

DiZ burst out laughing. "What is that, tears? My dear, maybe I remind you that you are but a Nobody. Your fake tears will not fool me."

Where was Riku? He should have been back by now. Naminé shivered, she didn't like DiZ, he was horrible to her. She needed Riku.

"You witch," DiZ raised his hand and struck her.

Naminé fell to the ground. She bit her lip, a single tear rolled down her red cheek.

"The worlds need Sora, destroy Roxas if needed, he is but a Nobody. He is an abomination, never meant to exist, just like yourself."

With that DiZ left her alone in her room. Naminé's glassy eyes wandered to most recent memory she was working on. She held her cheek as she traces over Sora's and Kairi's form.

She was Kairi's Nobody, born from Sora's body. A bit of blood trickled from her lip. Roxas deserved to live, he was nothing like Sora. Just like she was nothing like Kairi. Born on the same day from the same body. Naminé looked around at the memories of Sora and Roxas that were tangled together.

'Roxas deserves to live.'

DiZ was right, the worlds need Sora. And Sora they will have, but she was not going to sacrifice Roxas in order to do so. Naminé got up and headed towards the window. Riku appeared outside empty handed. She needed to find Roxas and she knew just how to find him. Now she just needed to convince Riku.

* * *

A/N: There, that should make up for the short chapter last time. Hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to comment and review. Its means a lot dudes, until next time.


	13. Moving past

Four days it had been four days since he lost to Roxas. Riku spent the first two days searching in the World that Never Was as well as Twilight Town. He missed his shot in Traverse Town, after that he lost Roxas's scent. DiZ wouldn't be happy with another failure. Now he was on another mission, for Naminé.

 _'Roxas is not Sora!' She pleaded with him_.

 _'Without Roxas we can't bring back Sora, he needs his memories, all of them.' Riku said, he avoided looking at the red hand print on her cheek._

 _'I know that. But Sora would never let us sacrifice Roxas, he would want us to find another away. You know that better than anyone.'_

She was right, and he hated it. If Sora were awake he'd be outraged by DiZ's treatment towards Naminé and Roxas. He would happily stay asleep of it meant they got to live. His heart ached as he imagined how disappointed Sora would be.

Now he was jumping world to world for any sign of Roxas or Axel. It didn't help that the Organization was searching for them as well. But he had to trust Naminé, if she thinks she can save them both then she can.

He thought about Naminé, Kairi's Nobody. Yet the two were very different, Naminé was shy and quiet where as Kairi was louder, more sure of herself. Naminé was no ordinary Nobody she felt. In Castle Oblivion she felt fear, loneliness. With Sora she felt hope and guilt. With Riku she felt safe and protected. Now she felt determined to save Roxas. He wasn't going deny her the ability to feel that.

Riku could only hope he found Roxas in time, before DiZ or the Organization did.

* * *

Axel walked around Hallow Bastion, the sun had long set and the chilly wind passed him by. He wondered what Roxas thought of the world. It was so bizarre for him. Axel may have been born in Radiant Garden but he no longer thought of it as his home. He wondered how long before they returned to Twilight Town. By now it was obvious that Naminé was not in Hallow Bastion, they would have to leave soon. Still Axel walked around what once was his home. He sighed, 'Roxas should returning from Merlin's by now... maybe I should get Aerith flowers?' He thought as he made his way back to his temporary home.

•••

Aerith went to visit Axel and Roxas later that afternoon. She wasn't surprised when the house was empty. It seems they had left when no one was looking. She roamed around the empty home. Aerith smiled as she spotted a bouquet of flowers on the dining table with a thank-you note attached.

"Roxas, Axel, stay safe wherever you are."

* * *

A/N: Ayyee I think I'm pretty good upload wise. So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Thoughts? Suggestions? Feel free to comment and review. See you all in the next chapter!


	14. Picking up the pace

Roxas swung his keyblade as hard as he could as heartless surrounded him. He could hear Axel laughing like a maniac as several explosions were heard behind him.

The plan was simple, Roxas would weaken the heartless and Axel would take them out. Unfortunately Axel got sidetracked and Roxas was forced to use the keyblade.

He stuck to using Oblivion, not wanting to show off both keyblades quite yet. They had left Hollow Bastion at sunset, now they searched in another world for Naminé. The world was practically abandoned, it was dark and giant thorns covered the landscape. He had no recollection of the world, which meant Sora never visited the world.

Another explosion was heard behind him as Axel took out the last of the heartless. "Well that's taken care of."

Roxas nodded, he felt like he on a mission with no purpose. "Now what now, I highly doubt Naminé will be here. The world is practically empty."

Axel looked around. There was a large clearing and a pond, on top of that Axel could have sworn he saw a cabin not too far away. Roxas, was right, what now. "Well, I'm gonna be honest Roxas, I have no idea where Naminé might be."

Roxas hummed in thought, "What about Castle Oblivion?"

Axel shook his head, "Can't be, I already checked back when we were still in the Organization. I can't imagine where she would be."

Roxas said nothing as the two made their way through the forest.

They decided since the world was abandoned it was easier to wear the cloaks instead of a disguise. "Hey Axel, Sora hasn't been to this world, has he?" Roxas asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't recall him ever being here, why?"

"Doesn't this world seem familiar to you?"

"Alright Roxas, recon time. What do you see?"

Roxas looked around. "A big dark forest... covered in giant thorns."

Axel nodded, "Correct, anything else."

"There's no people, and this place is covered on darkness."

"Right on Roxas.

Roxas turned towards Axel, "How do you know about this world?

Axel chuckled, "Roxas, I've been in the Organization longer than you've been alive. I know a lot of the worlds out there, this one just happens to be one of them."  
Roxas and Axel carefully made their way until they reached the abandoned cabin the woods. The whole thing was covered in dust, it was creepy. Roxas stared out the window at the thorns that covered the landscape. Why did they seem familiar?

* * *

Riku was frustrated, he finally picked up on Roxas's scent in Hollow Bastion of all places, only to discover the trail going cold.

If they were traveling by gummi ship he could track them down but the faint smell of ash and darkness told him Axel was using Corridors of Darkness. He snuck around the world, a feeling of guilt pooled in his gut. This is where it all went down. Maleficent, Ansem, Sora turning into a heartless. All of that happened because he was selfish. Now Sora was paying the price.

"Come on Roxas where are you?" He said out loud to no one in particular. He followed the trail back to an empty house near the center of town. He could tell this is where they hid out for a few days. He was about to sneak in when to figures approach the household.

"Now those boys, leaving with even saying goodbye. What were they thinking!"

A softer voice spoke up, "Reno is very protective over Roxas, I'm sure they must have had a very good reason to leave." Riku peaked from around the corner. He recognized those two, Merlin and Aerith.

"I fear something bigger may be involved, Aerith. You felt it too, now don't you lie to me, that boy has a bright light deep within him. Don't tell me you didn't think he wasn't that boy we forgot at first."

Aerith sighed. "I did think so, but Roxas is not him. His light shines through the darkness. Roxas's light is just as bright but it seems more hidden."

Riku couldn't help but to be surprised. 'Roxas's... light?' Impossible, DiZ told him Nobodies are nothingness. They don't have light. He heard Merlin grumble.

"I better find Master Yen Sid and tell him about Roxas, there's something about that boy. It's better if Yen Sid keeps an eye on him."

Riku watched as the two people left. He took his chance and snuck inside. Roxas's scent was strongest here. He searched around the house until he found a strange scent. It was dark, it reeked of Maleficent.

"What the-"

Underneath the table was a single flower, a flower unlike any of the ones found in Hollow Bastion. He knew where just where to find them.

* * *

A/N: Say goodbye to the alter-ego Reno, and yes Riku's weird "I can smell darkness" from CoM is back! How lovely. Anyway feel free to leave a comment and review if you'd like. Your words mean a lot. It also gives me motivation to post faster UwU


	15. Day 365

Roxas slept peacefully that night, no nightmares grabbed him that night. Axel watched as the boy slept.

"Sleeping in an abandoned cabin, we really are fugitives." He said to himself quietly. He reached over and pulled out Roxas's journal, flipping through the pages until he reached the last page.

Day 365.

"365 days huh," he watched Roxas closely. "You're only a year old today, just a baby." Axel chuckled, Roxas a baby, what a strange thought. The sun would be out soon. Maybe he had time to whip something up for the birthday boy. After all, it was Roxas's first birthday

* * *

Riku walked into the thorn covered world. It was definitely Maleficent's world alright. Her scent was everywhere, it tainted every last bit of the world. He was glad she was gone. There was a faint smell of smoke and sea salt. Roxas and Axel, they were here. With any luck he could find them and convince he was not a threat to them.

"Who am I kidding, Axel is a trained assassin. Even without his help I was almost beat by Roxas." Riku said to himself. Roxas was strong, maybe even stronger than Sora. Riku's face twisted in disgust. "Ugh, this place reeks of Maleficent." He did his best to follow the scent of sea salt and ash among the overwhelming stench of darkness.

* * *

"Roxas.."

"Roxxxaaasss"

"ROXAS!"

Roxas jumped from makeshift bed. He heard Axel laughing as the boy clutched his chest.

"You gave me a HEART ATTACK!" Roxas hissed.

Axel wiped a nonexistent tear from his eyes. "Good thing we don't have hearts, heart attacks don't apply to us." The redhead pointed out, still giggling. "Come on get up." He extended his hand out, Roxas took it without a second thought.

"So what's the plan for today?" Roxas asked. He was still groggy and desperately wanted more sleep. Axel ruffled Roxas's hair, "Go on, get washed up. I think the wash room is in the back." Roxas nodded and began to walk away slowly. Axel laughed as Roxas zombie-walked away. Axel took a seat as he counted down in his head.

'Three...

Two...

One.'

"AXEEELL!" Before he knew it Roxas burst back into the room. The boy ran in carrying a colorful book. "What is this!?" Roxas shoved the box in Axel's face

Axel smugly pushed the box away with his finger. "It's called a present Roxas."

Roxas stared at the box with suspicious eyes. "I know what a present is, Axel. But why was it in the washroom?" He shook the box carefully, his ear pressed against the box.

Axel chuckled, "Go on, open it."

Roxas did as he was told and he slowly pulled open the box. He couldn't help but to let out a soft "wow" as he peered at the boxes contents. He sat down on the ground with the box between his legs. Reaching into the box, Roxas was momentarily stunned by a flash. He whipped his head up at Axel who was holding camera.

"What?" The older man shrugged. Roxas pouted but continued to look into the box.

"Why?" Roxas asked as he tried to hide the wetness in his eyes.

Axel chuckled and said only a single word. "365."

Roxas blinked in confusion as Axel spoke up again. "It's been that many days since you were created." Axel watched as Roxas began to catch on. "Happy Birthday Roxas."

Roxas was amazed. He had been so preoccupied with fleeing the Organization and Riku that he completely forgot what day it was. It had truly been a year since he was created, since he was born. A whole year. Carefully reaching into the box Roxas pulled out a brand new journal. He eyes Axel and the redhead shrugged. Roxas smiled, his journal was so old and worn. An overwhelming sense of sadness hit him.

"Axel... thank you."

* * *

Riku had been following Roxas's scent for a while now. It kept getting stronger, he knew he was close. Eventually he followed it to a scorched field, he could only guess the pair ran into heartless on their way. It wasn't until he found himself staring at a cabin that he realized he had no idea how to continue.

'They'll attack me the second they spot me. But if I don't act now, they could escape and I'll have to find them all over again.' Riku thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and snuck towards the window. He couldn't help but to be surprised at the sight of the two Nobodies. They both sat a table with a small cake. It looked at lot like a small birthday day party, a small pathetic party. For a spilt second Riku felt guilt, Naminé was right. Sora would happily sacrifice himself for Roxas and her. He was doing the exact opposite of what Sora would do. Without thinking he began to walk towards the door. He could only hope they'll listen to him long enough so as not to attack him.

* * *

A/N: Heyy there, finally an update. Dont worry, there's more to come


	16. Enter Riku

Birthday, he was officially one year old. Roxas let himself relax for the first time in forever. Despite the world being void of people, Axel had some found stray animals, including a cow and a couple of chickens. So with of bit of searching they had found some milk and eggs, lucky the cabin had the rest. Flour, vanilla and everything else needed to bake a cake. His first birthday cake.

He laughed as Axel decorated the cake with berries they found near the creek. He never remembered his birthdays as Sora. Still there was a sense of longing in his chest. Celebrating his birthday with just Axel felt lonely, but he didn't know who else was missing? Demyx? Xaldin? He couldn't tell. Regardless, he still wanted to enjoy his day.

"Hey Axel what are you putting on cake?" Roxas pointed to the small sticks in Axel's hands.

"T hhese? These are candles, Rox. It's a tradition to put candle on the cake."

"Why?"

Axel blinked in confusion, sometimes he forgets Roxas doesn't know about the little things in life. "Well... I never really thought of it really. All I know is if it's your birthday, you get to make a wish before blowing out the candles. You're not supposed to tell anyone what you wished for, cancels out the wish."

Roxas watched as Axel lit the candles. The small flame flickered playfully.

"Well go on, make a wish."

'A wish, make a wish. I wish... I wish...' Roxas stared into the empty space next to Axel. For a split second, he saw a hooded figure smiling gently back at him. Roxas closed his eyes. 'I wish you were here.' He opened his eyes and blew out the candles. Axel clapped.

"Can we eat now? Or are there more traditions?"

Axel laughed. "Nah, let's eat."

••••

For a spilt second, Riku contemplated whether or not to disturb the Nobodies' celebration. But once his hand was on the doorknob he knew he couldn't go back. He could smell the scent of ash begin to fill the air. He readied a reflect spell as energy accumulated behind the door. Riku swung the door open and was met with a fireball to the face. He was temporarily surrounded by a protective white sphere, but it didn't last. He raised his arm to cast Reflect again but was cut off by an electrifying sensation at his side. Roxas held his arm ready as electricity crackled at his fingertips. There was no keyblade his is hand, this was worrisome.

"I'm not here to fight." Riku shouted, only to have a chakram knock him back into the wall behind him. Axel had summoned two more weapons to his side. "Please, I don't want to fight either of you." He said again, almost getting hit by chunk of ice as Roxas closed in from across the room. Riku thought of summoning his keyblade, but then he'd only make things worse. He hiss in pain as a chakram cut into his side, pinning part of his coat into the wall. Two more chakrams were flung his way, each pinning different parts of his coat into the wall. Riku was trapped, not that he put up much of a fight.

Axel glared at him, Riku could see the assassin's eyes calculating his moves. He knew Axel was the Organization's mercenary, he knew about Vexen's demise. Riku knew he was in no position to attack, and he wasn't the only one.

"Roxas, go pack our things, I'll keep an eye on Riku."

Roxas nodded, he eyed Riku wearily and ran upstairs. Riku swore he saw actual hate in Roxas's eyes. It was as if Sora was the one looking at him with hateful eyes. He felt ashamed. Axel chuckled, "Congratulations Riku, didn't expect you to find us so soon. I must say, I was really hoping for more of a fight."

"I'm not here to fight you Axel, I-"

"Good, I would hate to have to pull another Vexen, heh." Riku was not afraid of a lot of things, but Axel was something else. Axel walked towards Riku and punched straight in the jaw. "That's for trying to take Roxas." He gasped for air as Axel's fight made contact with his stomach. "And that's for everything else."

Riku could taste blood in mouth. "Axel, listen to me, I'm not your enemy. You have to listen to me."

"Axel!" Both males turned towards the stairs from where Roxas's voice was coming from. The blonde boy walked down the stairs in a hurried pace, he opened a portal. They were leaving, again. If they left who knew how long before he found them again, or worse, before the Organization found them. Axel took a bag from Roxas. Riku began to panic as the two made their way to the corridor.

"Wait- I-I have a message from NAMINÉ!"

* * *

A/N: No i have not forgotten to update but luckily college is over (for now). But since it is almost Christmas I have something special planned. For the 12 days of Christmas, I'm planning to upload one chapter a day. They're not all from the same story, so keep an eye out for that. See you all very soon


	17. Growing Tension

Axel and Roxas froze in front of the Corridor of Darkness. Green met blue in a collective 'oh shit' moment. They turned ever so slightly to Riku who was still pinned to the wall.

"What did you say?" Roxas demanded.

Riku smirked, "I said I have a message from Naminé."

Axel had to stop himself from setting the silver haired man on fire for getting so cocky with them. Roxas nodded at him. With a snap of his fingers, the chakrams that held Riku down began to turn to ash. Riku watched in relief as they disintegrated around him and not explode on him. He finally had the upper hand. Riku brushed himself off as the two Nobodies glared at him.

'So far so good.' He thought to himself. Riku motioned to the table where the Nobodies were right before he appeared. Roxas closed the corridor as he made his way back to the table. Both Nobodies sat directly across the table from Riku.

Roxas was the first to speak. "How do we know you actually have a message from Naminé?"

Axel shook his head, "Forget Naminé, how do we know this isn't a trap?"

Riku sighed, he summoned his keyblade and place it out flat on the table. He motioned to Roxas who took the keyblade in his hand. Riku had given them his weapon, he had purposely given them the upper hand. Axel huffed, but he was content with Roxas having the weapon instead of Riku. Even if Riku attempted to re-materialize his keyblade, Axel and Roxas would have already have their weapons out.

"I thought you were after Roxas, I'm guess Naminé is involved somehow." Axel didn't miss how Roxas's eyebrow furrowed together.

Riku nodded, "Naminé and I are- were, working under a man named DiZ. Like Naminé, he was working to return Sora's memories."

Roxas snickered, "But you couldn't, because they were going into me, right?"

Riku held back a retort, "That's right. Sora's memories were intertwined with yours, making our job difficult. Eventually DiZ suggested we take back Sora's memories by force."

This time Axel spoke out. "Which is why you confronted him outside our castle, but that's not all you did now was it? Because from my angle it seemed like you were struggling there Riku. So why the sudden change of heart."

Riku looked down at the table, "Naminé, she began to have second doubts about forcing Roxas back to Sora. DiZ... he doesn't take kindly to Nobodies. Naminé thinks there's a way she can untangle their memories, so they can both coexist."

Both Roxas and Axel's eyes went wide. Riku continued, "But DiZ would never agree to such a thing, he believes Nobodies should have never exist. Which is why Naminé sent me to look for you both, the sooner you get to Naminé the better."

Axel lifted his eyebrow, "I understand why Naminé would want such a thing, but why are you here."

Riku looked away, "Because... because Sora would never forgive me if I followed DiZ's plans. He would want Roxas to be his own person has much as possible, even if it meant sacrificing himself."

Roxas felt a burning sensation in his stomach, there they ago about Sora again. What's so great about Sora anyways? Riku watched as Roxas crossed his arms and leaned back, he truly was Sora's Nobody, but he was also very different.

"Well congratulations, you found us." Roxas said bitterly

The trio sat in silence, weighing the implications of Naminé's proposal was turning in their heads. On one hand if Naminé could separate their memories, both boys would be friends to coexist. But it could also be a trap.

Roxas spoke up "Axel? What do you think."

The redhead sighed, " Naminé isn't the type of person to set up a trap. It's not like we have many options in the first place."

Riku looked at Axel in surprise. "Does that mean you'll come with us?"

"We'll go but the second we get betrayed I'm burning your hideout to ground."

Riku nodded, "Noted."

Axel chuckled, they were finally going to find Naminé. That's when he remembered, "Naminé... she's _her_ Nobody, right?"

Riku stared at Axel before nodding slowly.

Axel mused, "Roxas bring whatever is left of the cake."

Now Roxas was confused. "Um okay, why?"

"Well it would be rude to show up without a present, especially on her birthday."

* * *

A/N: Roxas and Naminé were born from when Sora sacrificed himself in Hollow Bastion. In a way, they're kind of like twins. With Sora being more of the mother and Kairi being the father, since Sora was the one who kind of made them.


	18. Reminiscence

"Never thought we'd be back here so soon." Axel said as soon as he existed the corridor. Finally, they were back in Twilight Town. The world's warm afternoon sky welcomed them back. He didn't know what it was about the world, but it just felt like home. He heard the corridor close behind him as Roxas made his way to the redhead's side.

"Do we have to stay close to him."

Axel followed Roxas's glare, Riku walked ahead of the duo. "Whether we like it or not, he's our only lead to find Naminé. Besides, with the Organization at our tails, he might help us even out the numbers."

Roxas huffed but chose to stay quiet. The trio walked through the forest on the outskirts of the town. Axel felt his hands get sweaty as the neared the abandoned mansion. As they got closer to the gates Axel's head began to pound.

 _'Please Axel.'_

Axel's eye shot wide, in front was a hooded figure, no taller than Roxas. In their hands, a keyblade. Instinctively Axel summoned his weapon. He could see the figure's lips moving but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Something inside hurt.

"Ax...el"

"AXEL."

He blinked, the figure was gone. Instead Roxas and Riku looked at him worryingly, both of them had their weapons out.

"Axel? What is it?"

Axel forced a grin. "What nothing, it's nothing. Just checking to see of you two were on your toes." He dismissed his chakrams as the other two followed suit. 'Weird, I swore there was something, no, someone there.' That icky feeling didn't quite go away. Instead the wind whispered his name as he passed the gates.

 _'Axel_.'

•••

Something about the mansion called out to Roxas. He knew he was born right out the mansion's gate, but he liked to imagine what it would be like if he owned the mansion itself. Or if him, Axel and... and. If the duo escaped the Organization to live here. It was a big space, away from the inhabitants of Twilight Town, but close enough that they could still interact. But that wasn't his reality, instead he was on the brink of losing himself, his identity, his very being. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Axel and Riku had stopped. The boy crashed into Axel's side.

"Hey- why'd you sto-" Axel placed his hand over the boy's mouth. Riku motioned them to hide. Axel nodded, Roxas followed suit. His training from the Organization took him over. Axel and Roxas disappeared into the shadows of the mansion.

••••

Riku motioned Axel to take Roxas and hide. The duo was out of sight before he could explain why.

"Riku." Said a deep, regal voice. "I assume your mission was once again unsuccessful." DiZ walked down the stairs towards Riku. "May I remember you, Roxas's retrieval is vital to bring back Sora."

Riku frowned. "I know DiZ, but between Axel protecting him and the Organization, it's been... difficult to find him." He fidgeted under DiZ's incriminating gaze.

"Find him, Riku. We cannot allow that Nobody hinder us any longer."

Riku nodded, "Of course DiZ."

DiZ walked past Riku, and towards one of the rooms. "Oh and Riku, and to tell that wretched witch to hurry things along. If Naminé wishes to make herself useful, I want to see progress on Sora's memories."

With that DiZ disappeared to what Riku assumed to be one of the hidden rooms. He released the fist he didn't even know he was holding.

"You can come out now." With that he heard footsteps behind him.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"His name is DiZ, he appeared in Castle Oblivion one day and helped us transfer Sora here. He's been a help getting Sora's memories back." Riku explained "He's very umm-"

"Rude?"

"I was going to say an arrogant asshole." Axel interjected.

Riku chuckled slightly, "Yeah he is. Follow me, Naminé is waiting for in one the second floor."

••••

Naminé hands moved over the page naturally, filling it's blank spots with colorful shapes and people. Her drawings was slowly coming to life underneath her care. Three people sat and watched the sunset above a magnificent clock tower.

Then there were two people, Naminé frowned, she could have sworn she drew three people, not two. She looked around her room, drawing depicting Sora's and Roxas's memories littered the room. She felt a pang of jealousy, then guilt, then determination.

'I made this mess, I'll fix it... somehow.' She thought to herself.

There was a knock at her door, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. DiZ never knocked, unless Riku had returned. Riku always let himself after knocking so who-?

Another knock.

Naminé felt panic rising up her throat. "Wh-who is it?"

The door creaked open, a black coat appeared behind the shadows. Fiery red hair brushed the top on the door-frame. It couldn't be? Did Riku find them.

"Naminé, long time so know see." It was, it was Axel. He waved at her nonchalantly, behind him a smaller figure. Axel smacked the back of the blond boys head, "Don't be rude, say hello." The boy glared at Axel, "Hello, are you Naminé?"

She blinked, he was here. "Roxas?"


	19. Chain of Memories

Roxas blinked in confusion, this was Naminé. He had met her before in a dream but he hadn't paid much attention to her. She had soft blonde hair and a pure white dress, her baby blue eyes looked so sad yet determined. Then she said his name. "Roxas?"

He nodded, who did she see him as? As himself? Or Sora's Nobody? She smiled at him, "It's good to finally meet you, Roxas."

He said nodded but said nothing, instead he opted to look around the room. The walls were a pure white that reminded him of Castle Oblivion. Childish drawings covered every inch of every wall, he recognized images of Sora and his friends, himself and Axel, as well as a red-haired girl who looked very familiar.

"Is that me?" He said pointing to picture that showed him escaping The World that Never Was. Naminé nodded.

"How, how come you can control my- Sora's memories? Who are you?"

Naminé squirmed at the questions. Axel could feel the tensions rising.

"Okay how about this, Riku and I will explain everything, so sit down and get comfortable, I'm sure both sides have questions that need to be answered. Deal?"

Riku turned to Naminé for approval, she looked afraid almost, but she nodded. "I'll answer for Naminé, if she wants to speak up she can but I think it's better if I do." He said rather protectively.

Axel chuckled, "Well Roxas, sit down, something tells me we'll be here a while. Bring out the cake won't you, after all you're not the only one turning one today."

With that Roxas was thrown off, "Wait really? But who else was-" His gaze went towards Naminé who looked as surprised as he did.

Riku let himself relax, "Happy Birthday Naminé."

••••

Axel cut the cake again and placed a piece in front of Riku and Naminé. She still looked wary of him but thanked him nonetheless. Roxas still looked confused.

"How come Naminé and I have the same birthday?" Asked Roxas.

Axel eyed Riku then back to Roxas, "Roxas, do you remember how a Nobody is made."

He nodded, "When a person with a strong heart turns into a Heartless, they turn into a Nobody, duh." He stated as if it was the most common knowledge in the world.

"Okay, now what happens if that strong person loses their heart, but doesn't become a heartless?"

Roxas looked surprised, "I-I don't know what you mean."

This time Riku spoke up, "Roxas, do you know who your Somebody is?"

The blond gave out an aggravated sigh, "Sora, right?"

Riku nodded then added, "But do you know how Sora lost his heart."

Roxas looked down, he never thought of that. It never once occurred to him that something must have happened to Sora in order for him to exist. "No, I don't."

Riku looked away, "Do you know anyone named Kairi, Roxas?"

Roxas said nothing, he knew Kairi, like Naminé he had met her in a dream, but they didn't need to know that.

Axel scratched his head. "Let me explain, I'll try to keep it short and sweet." Two pair of blue eyes found their way to him.

"You see Kairi is what one would call a Princess of Heart, that means she is one out of seven so called princesses that don't have any darkness in their hearts."

This was new to Roxas, "Is that possible? For there to be people with no darkness in their hearts?"

"Of course, but like I said there's only seven on them, which makes them extremely valuable. A fairy named Maleficent controlled the Heartless, in an attempt to collect the Princesses, destroying worlds in the process. Now you see Kairi is a very close friend of Riku and Sora, when their world collapsed, her heart found it's way into Sora. It stayed there, safe and hidden."

"How?"

"Honestly, I don't even know, I think Riku might know but that's not really important. What is important is that in order to free Kairi's heart from inside him, Sora had to sacrifice himself, losing his own heart in the process."

Riku spoke up, "When Sora sacrificed himself, he released not only Kairi's heart but his own. Because of that he accidentally created two Nobodies at the same time."

This time Naminé was the one to speak, "Me and Roxas? Correct?"

Axel laughed as he ruffled her hair, "Bingo kiddo, when Kairi lost her heart, since she never turned into a heartless you weren't created until after Sora released her heart. I guess you can say you and Roxas are siblings in a way."

Roxas stared at Naminé, "So Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, but Kairi is a Princess of Heart... is that why she can change Sora's memories?"

"Yes, that's correct." Naminé said softly, "Would you like to see him?"

"Huh?"

••••

It was him, the boy in red, the boy in his dreams, Sora. Sora floated in a weird flower pod that held him in suspended animation. This was his Somebody, how? "What happened to him why is he sleeping? How come... there's two of us?"

The rest of three looked at each other, each hoping the other would speak up. This annoying Roxas, this meant they all knew something he didn't. They knew about Sora. Finally Axel smacked Riku on the back of the head. "Consider this me tapping out, your turn."

Riku frowned but didn't argue, it was confusing after all and Roxas deserved the truth. "Roxas, when Sora lost his heart, he was turned into a heartless. But Kairi brought him back. That is why you two coexist, or did. But somehow Sora ended up in Castle Oblivion."

Roxas blinked, Castle Oblivion? The Organization's second base? The place Axel was sent to? The place where half of the Organization was wiped out. Things began to connect. He took a step back away from the pod, forget who was Sora. What is Sora? Riku's words were distant, he only managed to pick up bits and pieces.

"... Organization used Naminé to mess with Sora's memories... Sora fought... faded into darkness... Marluxia's hidden agenda... Axel freed Naminé... repair his memories... half the Organization gone... and now Sora's asleep as Naminé tries to repair the damage done."

His eyes snapped towards Axel. 'Sora almost killed Axel, everyone _died_ but him. Why?' Axel rubbed the back of his neck, he knew that look. That 'I want answers now' look.

"Rox, Xemnas sent me to C.O. because he believed there was a traitor among us. My job was to eliminate them, then Sora came along. Well, Riku already told you that part. Marluxia attempted to betray the Organization, so did Larxene. By the end of it they where eliminated so mission accomplished, I guess."

Roxas shook his head, "You guess?! What about Zexion? Vexen? Lexaeus?! Where they traitors too?! Or did Sora murder them too!" He was heaving. Sure Vexen was creepy, but Zexion and Lexaeus were kind to him. He hadn't known them that well, but they didn't deserve to die. Now they were just gone, forever. He couldn't take it, that his Somebody killed them. His _Somebody_ was a murder.

Axel opened his mouth, he breathed in deeply before placing his hands on Roxas's shoulders. "No, they weren't traitors, their only mistake was being caught in the cross fire. You understand Roxas? I don't understand why you're so worked about this."

To his surprise, as well as everyone else's, a single tear rolled down Roxas's cheek. A actual tear, Roxas was crying. The sight made Axel remember guilt.

"Because- when you left for C.O. they said everyone was wiped out. I thought- I thought you died. I was so worried, I thought I'd never see you again... but now, Sora... MY Somebody. He almost killed you!"

Behind him Riku heard a whimpering noise, he turned around to see Naminé crying too. Axel must have seen it as well due to the surprise looked on his face. Naminé and Roxas, two Nobodies, crying openly. They're sadness too genuine to be faked.

'Great now I have to deal with a crying baby,' Axel turned to Naminé who was biting down on her lip to keep herself from crying as well. 'Make that two crying babies. How do I get myself into these icky situations?'

"I- I'm sorry." Naminé said tearfully, "It's my fault, all of this happened because of me. I messed with Sora's memories, it's all my fault." Her quiet tears become a full blown sob. Before he knew Axel had two blondes clinging to him as they wept. He turned to Riku for help who only shrugged.

Roxas and Naminé eventually quieted down. Riku suggested taking the two upstairs to the mansion's bedroom wing as the two blondes struggled to keep their eyes open. Riku took Naminé to her bedroom as Axel and Roxas took one of the more abandoned rooms that not even DiZ went into.

"Thanks" Axel said to Riku as they headed back.

"For what I didn't do anything."

Axel gave him a small smile, "You know what I'm talking about, with Vexen and Zexion. Thanks for not ratting me out. I don't think Roxas would have forgiven me if he knew."

"... Are you sure Roxas doesn't have a heart?" There was that question again.

Axel huffed, "Honestly, I'm not so sure he doesn't."

Riku hummed "I'll come get you when DiZ leaves, until then you two stay here." With that he left wondering what would have happened if Axel didn't interfere with his fight with Roxas. Somehow, he was glad he did.


	20. Seeping

White, everything around him was nothing but white. The floor was white, the walls were white, even the flowers and the vases that held them were white. There was not aspect of color anywhere, at least the Castle that Never was had a variety of greys and blacks. Roxas could hear the sound of his boot clacking against ths floor. It creeped him out. He walked aimlessly until he realized he was walking behind another person. Roxas looked up.  
Saïx.

Roxas's hand curled up into a fist. Saïx, of course he's here. He walked behind Saïx as they headed towards the front the door, suddenly the blue-haired man stopped and looked over his shoulder

" _This is the last you'll see of these walls... &$^#."_

Huh? Suddenly Roxas's head began to pound, he could another headache coming on. He groaned in pain. Blue and black became blurrier, then Roxas collapsed.

Roxas shot out of bed, he was getting used to these strange dreams. But after what happened the day before, he was sure of one thing. These dreams were NOT from Sora. He took a look at his surroundings, the mansion's rooms was comfortable. Certain more colorful than anywhere else he's been. He heard a snore across the room, Axel was fast asleep on the other side of the room. Roxas slipped out bed and searched the room until he found what he was looking for.

•••

 _ **Day 366**_  
 _ **Today makes one year and one say since I was born. Axel and I are still in the Mansion outside of Twilight Town, we finally found Naminé thanks to Riku. I still don't like him. Naminé is... weird. Axel said Naminé was born the same way I was, that she was like my sister. I don't know much about family, but I suppose it makes sense. Does that make Sora my mom? Or dad? Anyway Naminé is blonde, just like me. I hope she can help fix this, I think all these memories are driving me crazy. I'm still getting these weird dreams, like memories. They don't belong to Sora, where do they come from?"**_

•••

Axel groaned as he opened his eyes. For a split second he forgot where he was, and he didn't care. That was possibly the best night of sleep he had ever gotten. Never before had he slept on such a warm, soft, comfortable bed. But alas the sun's rays reached his eyes, he groaned again. He pulled the blanket over his head. He felt a shake. "Hmm go away."

Someone shook him again. "Axel?"

Oh right, Roxas, always the morning bird. "Whatcha want."

Roxas stared at him, wide eyed and with a fresh face, Axel figured he probably looked like gremlin compared to the boy. Roxas blinked, "Riku said DiZ is leaving for the day, Naminé is waiting for us down in the basement."

It was way too early for this, "When did he say this?"

Roxas didn't miss a beat, "About an hour ago."

This was going to be a long day.

•••

Naminé drew another memory that belonged to Sora, now that Roxas was here. Suddenly progress became a lot faster, it was still tough but it was better than before. Footsteps behind her alerted her to a newcomer.

"You seem happy."

Naminé smiled, ever since she finally meeted Roxas it was like she had awakened something insider her. Axel's words lingered in her mind. Roxas wasn't just Sora's Nobody, she wasn't just Kairi's Nobody. Axel was right, they were more than just Nobodies, they were like family, siblings even. She wasn't alone, not anymore.

Riku chuckled at the blonde girl's shy smile, he hadn't seen her smile in such a long time. "Roxas is awake, Axel shouldn't be long. Are you ready?"

Naminé put down her pencil, she looked up at Sora's pod. The boy was still in suspended animation but she could tell, Sora would be happy knowing Roxas could be saved. And that's exactly what she intended to do.

•••

Roxas and Axel walked down the creepy corridor. Pods lined up the hallway. Roxas pretended not to stare too much at the pod containing Donald and Goofy. His curiosity got the best of him and he stopped to study Sora's companions. Of course despite never meeting them, he knew them. He knew about Goofy's unwavering loyalty, and about Donald's never ending anger (and lack of healing abilities). It was weird, to feel so close to some people who don't even know about your existence.

"Roxas?" He turned towards Axel who stared at him with concern."You good there buddy?"

Roxas keep staring at the pods, "Axel, you fought them, what are they like?"

"Hmm?"

"Donald and Goofy, what where they like?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head and took a moment to think. "Loud, definitely loud, and kinda stupid? Impulsive, naive-" Roxas's frown deepened with word. "-but as far as friends go, I think Sora was in good company." Axel ruffled Roxas's hair, "Come on Rox, wouldn't want to keep our hosts waiting."

"Do you think, we could all be friends once they wake up."

The question threw Axel off. Before they had a plan, a dream of running away and living far away from the Organization. But now their only mission to separate Roxas from Sora, so they could both co-exist. He never planned what would come next. He supposed they could just let Sora take care of the Organization himself or they could join him and partake in sweet revenge. He didn't want to give Roxas false hope. "Sora has an uncanny ability to make friends with almost everyone he meets, you should ask him once this mess is over."

Roxas took in his words, and nodded. "The sooner the better, right?" Roxas took one last look at the sleeping duo and continued down the hallway until he search the final room and then he opened the doors. He pushed them open to reveal a blinding white room. He squinted his eyes. 'Remind me to never go into another white room ever again.' He thought to himself.

Axel and Roxas entered the room where Riku and Naminé were waiting. The first thing they noticed was the extra pod next to Sora's. It wasn't like the like small one Donald and Goofy had, it was identical to the one Sora was in. In front of it Naminé was surrounded by pages upon pages of drawings some Axel and Roxas memorized, some they didn't. She smiled at them.

"Yo"/ "Hello"

"Axel. Roxas. It's good to see you both."

"Likewise." Axel replied, he had a feeling Roxas was still getting used to the girl. "So what's the plan."

Naminé looked at Riku and nodded. He turned towards the stray pair of Nobodies. "The plan is simple, Roxas will step into the pod and sleep. While they sleep, Naminé will untangle their memories. We think since Roxas was raised in the Organization, once Sora's memories are gone, he'll still retain his strength. Once the memories are separated, Roxas will wake up first. Then Naminé can work on fixing the rest of Sora's memories. Until then they both need to sleep, once DiZ sees Roxas sleeping he'll think I brought him here."

Naminé joined in, "Once their memories are fixed and Roxas wakes up, Axel, you'll need to take Roxas away from here. If DiZ finds him, he won't let him live afterwards. Roxas will be weak after awakening so you'll have to keep an eye on him. Until then, you can help Riku keep the Organization at bay."

Roxas listened carefully to each word they said. This could work, this could actually work. Until a thought struck him. "Wait with our memories separated, will I still be able to use the Keyblade?" All eyes were on him. Everyone froze, it never occurred to them that with Sora's memories out of Roxas, that Roxas could use the ability to lose the keyblade. "It happened before, it was around the time Axel left for C.O, I think."

Axel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You lost the ability to lose the Keyblade? I thought that was... was... I don't remember?" He pondered at the thought. Did Roxas ever lose the ability to use the keyblade, his gut told him he did, but his mind told him that was impossible.

Riku pushed those thoughts away. "If I can still use the keyblade after all I've done, you'll be fine." He assured Roxas. Roxas gave him a look of understanding, even if _he_ wasn't there Roxas knew. Roxas knew what Riku had done, the island, Maleficent, Ansem. Roxas knew, and he nodded.

"What do I need to do?" He asked.

Naminé took a deep breath, "Roxas, all you have to do is step into the pod and you'll being to fall asleep, leave the rest to us." Roxas gulped, to leave his mere existence to someone he barely knew was daunting. He took one look at Axel, who gave him thumbs up and a small smile. That was all he need. Roxas followed Naminé to the pod. It opened, just like a flower in bloom. His chest ached, like something was holding him tightly and not letting him go.

Attached to the pod was a small set of step, but to Roxas, they felt like the longest steps he ever took. He took one final look at the pod across his, Roxas had the feeling that one day maybe Sora and him could become good friends. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. The pod began to close around him.

Roxas closed his eyes, he waited for sleep to take him.

That's when it all went wrong.

* * *

A/N: Aren't you glad these chapter are getting longer?


	21. Forget-me-not

Instead falling asleep Roxas fell to his knees in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode. The pain was unbearable. Inside the pod the color went from white to a pulsing red. Roxas was scared. Another shot of pain coursed through him. He screamed, this time falling onto his side while clutching his head.

" _Your name, it's Roxas, isn't it."_

 _Pain._

 _"Good luck today_." Blue eyes, short dark hair, a girl. He wasn't sure why that part surprised him the most. _" Roxas, do you think I could be a friend?"_

More pain. The sounds of a distant ocean began to overlap. He could see himself waiting on top on the clock tower, he wasn't alone was he?

"I guess X-'s not gonna show today." That's right, she went missing right before Axel came back from C.O., why did it make him sad? Where did she go? Something happened to her. He groaned in agony.

They searched for her, him and Axel, they found her outside the mansion in Twilight Town. She looked sad, it made Roxas's chest hurt.

 _"I can't use the keyblade anymore._ "

"Is there anything you can do, Axel." He looked up to Axel, idolized him. Axel knew everything, he had to. Axel must know what to do. Despite the pain Roxas smiled slightly, that was the day all they all became friends. All three of them, they became inseparable. More memories began to flood in, it was as he was beginning to overflow.

He suggested they a run away and live together, tears began to form, he wish they did.

•••

 _" Roxas, that's a stick._" She managed to summon her keyblade again that day. Her eyes lights up, she looked so happy. They were holding hands. He could still see her, jumping up and down adorably. After that day everything was... perfect. They would finish their missions and have ice cream at the Clock Tower. They would laugh and make jokes. He missed those days, tears were falling down his cheeks. It didn't last, they never did last. He couldn't bear to lose her, yet he did.

•••

 _"Saïx was so mad, he called me a mistake."_

Roxas screamed again, the pain was just too much. He didn't know it then, but that way the day she met him. The day Riku planted the seed of doubt in her that caused this whole mess. He didn't know it then, but he did now, Riku wasn't going to get off lightly.

•••

She failed another mission, this time she ended up in a coma. Saïx called her defective, Roxas was so mad he yelled at his superior. He placed a seashell by her pillow, just like she did with him. He just wanted her to wake up, he just wanted to see her smile again. And she did wake up, she begged him to let her tag along his mission with Axel. Three weeks, she was asleep three weeks, he wanted her to rest but he couldn't say no to her big blue eyes. She collapsed again, but this time Roxas remembered something she said.

 _" Sora._" Him and Axel took her back to castle, Saïx called her broken again. This time even Axel defended her. Back in her room he said they were all best friends, that they were inseparable. Roxas was desperately gasping for air, the pain was overwhelming. Just how much had he forgotten?

•••

She asked about Castle Oblivion, she stood to close to the edge. Roxas could see her wobble... and slip, the way her face paled as she began to fall off the tower. He barely caught her in time. He insisted she return to the castle and rest. After the initial scare wore off Axel suggested they a go to the beach on their next day off.

They never did.

•••

They acted differently around him, her and Axel. They were hiding things from him, he could tell. Looking back, Roxas couldn't blame them.

Then she left the Organization.

He first instinct was to run after her, find her and bring her back. The Organization didn't let him.

Axel stopped showing up at the tower, Roxas felt so left behind. He began to hate himself, how could he have been so blind?

He visited Destiny Island, he saw a girl with red hair who reminded him of her. He missed her so badly.

When Axel finally appeared, they promised to spend every spare minute searching for her. They search world after world. Axel finally admitted he knew that she was born in C.O.

They went, they enter and Roxas collapses almost immediately as Sora's memories assaulted him. Just like her memories are doing now. Axel drags him back to Twilight Town where they find him with her. He was enraged, what was she doing with him, the impostor, with Riku?! They chase after him but come out empty handed. Despite the initial feeling of betrayal, Roxas was glad she was safe.

The next day they were given an uncomfortable mission. He chases after the impostor, until the impostor in cornered. Except it's not the impostor.

"Xion." She looked so guilty. It was tearing him apart, he tried so hard to convince her to return with him back to the castle. She refused. Then she pulled her keyblade on him. It all went so wrong. Axel attacked, Xion fought back. Eventually Axel managed to bring her back by force.

•••

They were all broken, all because of Riku and Sora.

Everything was awkward after a while. He wished they knew back then. Xion, she was sapping his power, he was getting weaker while she got stronger. The sad part was, even if he knew, he still would have let her. She noticed.

" _For your information Roxas, I worry about you all the time._ " She huffed in annoyance. So she worried about him too, just knowing she cared made him... happy?

•••

This time the memory wasn't his, it was Xion's. She found Axel and asked him what to do to help Roxas.

"What did they forget to build you with common sense?" Axel's words stung, she never expected those words from him. But he changed his tone, Axel's eyes went soft as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're no puppet in my book. You're my best friend. Mine and Roxas's. Got it memorized?" He assured her, Xion felt relieved.

That day Saïx was unusually eager to give him his mission. Heartless in Halloween Town, simple. It was so stronger, Roxas felt like he was fighting for his life and he was. Just before he landed the finishing blow something blocked his attack.

"STOP, both of you!" It was Axel, chakram in each hand. The only thing preventing Roxas and Xion from accidentally killing each other. They were horrified to discover the heartless that they were fighting was actually each other.

Roxas thought of running away with them again.

•••

Xion left again, he was so angry that Axel just let her leave. He wished he listened to Axel, maybe then they could have come up with a plan. Axel tried to tell him the truth but Roxas wouldn't listen. Xion was Xion, not a puppet, right?

A few days later Xemnas holds a meeting for the Organization, he reveals Xion's true being. A puppet. Axel was given his orders to destroy her. Roxas pleaded but Axem didn't budge Even though they both knew Axel didn't want to hurt her, what other choice did he have?

Roxas cried, it wasn't the first time he's done it but it certainly was the more memorable this time around. He began to question himself, his friendship and the Organization. He may not have had a heart but he certainly had free will, even though often he acted like he didn't.

He questioned Axel, he hounded him, bombarded him with accusations without once thinking of the burden Axel bared. Axel always looked out for him and Xion, but sometimes there were things not even Axel could control.

"You really think the truth is going to make you feel better? It won't." And Axel was right. The truth wasn't better. They were never a duo but a trio. Xion was a puppet meant to prevent Sora from waking and take Roxas's power in the process. Roxas was the Organization's weapon, kept ignorant until the very end. And Axel got too attached, made promises he would never be able to keep, blind to the higher forces at work until it was too late. "You gotta trust me, Roxas." Axel was begging him, Axel never begged. Roxas couldn't believe he never saw the pain in the older man's eyes. He should have trusted Axel.

Instead he left Organization himself, kicking Saïx's ass on the way out. He could have used a portal, but he felt like walking out would make a bigger statement.

•••

"Roxas, I'm out of time."

No

"This puppet will have to play her part"

NO.

"This is why I was created." Her voice was distorted, her face was no longer hers but Sora's. He didn't want to fight her, but she left him with no choice. Her armor, he snickers bitterly through his tears, it was almost a perfect outline of Sora.

Roxas was sobbing as he recalled his last moments with Xion. He recalled their battle, and how the both miraculously survived the fall from the Tower. For a moment he forgot her.

"You'll be... better of now... Roxas."

Was he though? He had forgotten her completely, now he a mess. She fell, he caught her just in time. Her legs began to glow as crystallized memories formed and floated upwards towards the sky.

"I'm glad... I got to meet you. Oh and of course... Axel too...You're both my best friends." She was weak, she was dying yet she found enough strength to place her against his cheek. It was still warm. She resigned herself to die. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"Never forget... that's the truth." He remembered her just in time. Her hand fell, he caught it. More crystallized memories scattered in the air. He needed more time, to tell her he was sorry, to tell beg her stay. To tell her, just how precious she was to him. Instead he saw her face, so peaceful as her body glowed and disappeared. Leaving a single thalassa shell behind.

Roxas was heartbroken, "Xion."

Xion, Number Fourteen, No.i.

Xion, his and Axel's best friend.

Xion, the girl he treasured.

•••

Riku, Axel, and Naminé watched as Roxas entered the pod. Once the pod closed Naminé began to work, it was quiet then Naminé just froze.

They noticed as a crayon slipped from her hand and fell to the ground below.

"No..." she said quietly. Naminé's head shot up towards Roxas's pod. "Get him out of there!" She screamed. Riku was taken back, she never raised her voice.

"What do you mean, Naminé what's going on?" Axel said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Naminé shook her head. "Get him out of there, get Roxas out of there before-"

The lights went flickered before going out for a few seconds. They flickered on and off again. But by then everyone realized something indeed went very wrong. Roxas's pod began to flash a menacingly red color, they could hear him screaming from inside.

Axel summon his chakrams and was already desperately trying to break the pod open.

"Roxas!? ROXAS?! ROXAS!"

Roxas screamed again, he sounded so much like Sora that Riku snapped out of his trace. He rushed to Axel's side, stabbing the pod with his keyblade. That's when Axel began to scream himself. The redhead slipped from the stairs, grabbed his head in pain. His chakrams burned out of existence. Naminé panicked as she rushed to Axel's side. Riku continued to bang on the pod until it shattered.

Roxas wasn't floating peacefully in his sleep like Sora was, no. He was curled together on the ground, screaming and crying. Riku didn't waste time. He grabbed Roxas by his cloak and began to drag him out.

"Xion. Xion! Xion!" Was the only thing Roxas could say as Riku struggled to get the boy to safety. As soon as he was out the pod deactivated. It no longer flashed red and went inactive. Roxas stopped screaming shortly after.

Riku looked at the boy passed out in his arms. He turned to Naminé. She was kneeled with an unconscious Axel in her lap, he wasn't moving either. She looked up at him, tears in eyes. She held onto Axel's sleeping body, as if she was scared he would begin fade. Riku let go of a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

"Naminé, what just happened?"


	22. Scorn

Why did Roxas's suddenly pull Sora's memories away from him? There had to be a medium, something that acted to divert Sora's memories to Roxas. And that something was Xion. Unknowingly she sucked power from the both boys up until her death, where all those memories went to Roxas instead of Sora. Naminé was under the impression once Xion was gone, she'd disappeared from existence. But there she was, as a small black and blue doodle in her drawings next to Axel and Roxas. She didn't disappear and now Naminé knew why.

She sat to Roxas's bed, Riku leaned against the wall in the room. It had been difficult but Riku managed to bring both Roxas and Axel from the basement to their room. Riku had experienced a sharp pain after Axel collapsed. It was an explosion of guilt that burst inside him. Xion. He remembered his first interact with her as he brought Roxas upstairs. He called her a fake, a sham. Maybe she was, but it wasn't her fault. She wasn't born, she was created, what she was, it wasn't something she could change. She went from a faceless puppet, to an individual with a personality with goals and dreams. She wasn't a Nobody at all. He knew he'd have to be careful with Roxas, unlike Sora, he wasn't as forgiving. He knew what Xion was to Roxas, he'd seen with Kairi and Sora. And then there was Axel, Axel was dangerous. He sent two of own comrades to their doom in Castle Oblivion. He was the Organization's mercenary, their hound dog. He did their dirty work so they could keep their hands clean. How would he react to this new revelation, Riku wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

* * *

They were back in basement by the end of the day. After waking up both Axel and Roxas were uncharacteristically quiet. Roxas clutched his bag back, inside his precious box full of seashells. He didn't know why he so obsessed with them, now he remembered why, they were from her. Especially a certain thalassa shell, that last physical memory he had of her. He wasn't going to let her go, not again, never again.

Axel's face had the expression of a true Nobody, it held no emotion. But on the inside he was raging. He had failed. He had failed to keep Roxas and Xion safe, he had failed to keep his friends together. Roxas was nothing like the naive boy he had met before and Xion... Xion was dead. He had forgotten all about her. 'I promise, I'll bring you back, Xion.' Saïx and Xemnas, he would make them pay, to hell with the past. He wouldn't fail Roxas like he failed Xion. It was getting it to him. "Does anyone what to explain what the hell just happened?"

Naminé flinched, Axel's voice was almost a growl. Riku must have sensed the tension because he immediately slipped in front of Naminé.

"Well-"

"What. Happened to her." Roxas asked quietly from the ground. He was curled, face between his knees.

Naminé sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "Xion, was a puppet created to be a replica of Sora. She was programmed to take away Sora's memories, and because of that she took the memories most precious to Sora... His memories of Kairi, that's why Xion looks the way she does. Xion isn't just a puppet, she is a collect of memories, that's why... when she died. We all forgot about her." Naminé explained.

Axel growled, "We knew that, but why can we still remember her?"

Naminé's lips thinned. "That's a bit more difficult to explain."

"We have time."

"We dont know, Axel." Riku tried, but was met with resistance from Roxas.

"We deserve to know, she was our best friend, we deserve to know!"

"Riku. Leave."

"But Naminé."

"Please, watch for DiZ." She left no room for argument. Riku stared at Axel and Roxas, then left. They all seemed more relaxed once Riku was gone. "Roxas, Axel. Please listen to me. Xion made her choice. As you both know, especially you Axel, it was either Roxas or Xion. And she chose to die so Roxas could live just a bit longer." Axel's shoulders dropped. The truth hurt. "She was meant to disappear completely, but she didn't and that's because of you two."

Roxas pointed at himself and Axel, "Us?"

Naminé's smiled softly, "Roxas, you almost lost to Riku but because Axel intervened you're still here. Whether or not you realized it, you held on to the memory of Xion and therefore Xion herself. You refused to forget her, you both did."

"Well would look at that Rox, you did it." Roxas was still too stunned to notice Axel ruffling his hair.

"But-" Oh no. "Because Xion is inside Roxas and not Sora, their memories are more tangled up than we orginally thought."

They froze, Roxas placed his hand over his chest. He felt warmth, Xion was there, inside him. Dormant, sleeping, existing. "And what does that mean?"

Naminé pulled her notebook closer to her. "It means, I can't separate your memories. Unless Xion goes back to Sora. There's nothing I can do."

Axel hummed in thought. Roxas was a blank slate when he first joined the Organization, but even before Sora's memories where messed with, he developed his own personality. Then there was Xion, she was a leech, but even towards the end she gain control of the amount of power she drained from Roxas. It wasn't until Xemnas had her reprogrammed that Xion turned on Roxas.

"Wait." Naminé and Roxas turned to him. "Xion's a puppet, right" He ignored the hard glare Roxas gave him. "She was programmed to do what she did. So what if we programmed her not to take Sora's memories?"

Now it was Roxas's turn to think, when Naminé spoke up. "If Xion was brought back, not only should she not be forgotten, but if she stopped taking memories from Sora and Roxas, maybe... maybe they could all co-exist!" She clapped her hands together.

Roxas grunted, "What are you two saying?"

Axel blew a raspberry, "Jeeze Roxas learn to pick up the pace. Think about it, Xion was created synthetically. If we were to recreate her, Naminé can place our memories of her back into her body. And if we were the ones to recreate her, as long as Xemnas doesn't find out about her, we could use whatever data Vexen had left over to make sure she doesn't take Sora's power."

"Is that even possible?"

"Only one way to find out."

"You mean-"

Axel grinned. "We're going back to Castle Oblivion."


	23. Castle Oblivion

The trip to Castle Oblivion was a lot quicker than they expected. Axel opened up the corridor and left with Roxas while Riku and Naminé stayed behind to work on a third pod.

This time around Roxas had time to actually take in the appearance of the castle. It was a giant maze of white walls that Roxas hated. He wondered what would they have to do in order to bring Xion back. Hopefully they didn't have to stay long in the castle.

"Axel, what are we supposed to do here?"

Axel blinked in realization, "That's right, you've never been here before. Luckily for you, I just happened to the only member to know this castle inside out."

"Is it safe... for me to even go in there? Last time we came here I couldn't even take two steps in." Roxas shuddered as he remembered what happened last time he stepped foot inside the castle. He didn't want to go through that again.

Axel took a second to realize what Roxas was referring to. Good point, "Well now you basically have most if not all of Sora's memories, so you shouldn't be affected. However..."

"However?"

"This castle is peculiar... it's like if the castle was alive. It's never just a straight path, so this might take longer that expect." Axel explained as they made their way inside the castle.

Roxas couldn't help but to wonder just what Axel meant. "So where exactly are we headed?"

"The basement, if there's anywhere Vexen kept his creepy projects it's there."

Axel lead Roxas across the white room, stopping at the front door. He gave the boy a thumbs up and pushed the door open.

"What the hell?"

Roxas ran in front of him as he raced down the stairs. Axel followed behind, confused. "Um Rox? Wait."

The blonde boy stopped, "Why? The basement is down this way, isn't it?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Axel frowned, something wasn't adding up. They were heading straight down stairs, they weren't been tricked into revisiting their memories. He motioned for Roxas to keep going, Roxas nodded and continued forward with Axel following close behind.

'It doesn't make sense, usually the castle likes to play before letting anyone to their destination.' He looked up at Roxas. 'Does the castle think Roxas is... they do look alike. They're identical actually.' Axel sighed, "I'm getting way to old for this." He mumbled to himself

They traversed the staircase in silence until they reached the bottom floor. Axel couldn't help but to be tense. This was Vexen's lab, who knows what weird crap that crazy scientist kept there. Axel placed Roxas behind him and opened the door.

The result was much creepier than expected. Doll parts were littered all over, torsos and whole dolls were wrapped up in plastic with little paper notes attached to them. Axel could hear Roxas gasp as the boy hid behind him.

"Are all these... like Xion?" Roxas asked, he felt chills go up his spine. He followed Axel as the redhead made his way to Vexen's research table. Roxas tried to avoid looking around. He almost screamed when he accidentally stepped on a broken arm piece. He ran to where Axel was searching through mounds of paperwork.

"Here, read through some of these." Axel said as he handed Roxas a few thick folders. "I would suggest looking through the computer files, but between all three of us, Xion was the only one good with computers." He chuckled at the thought.

Roxas looked at the papers in his hands, something about them just bothered him. His eyes flickered at Axel who was searching for specific files. "You sure knew where to find these files. Right, Axel?"

Axel froze for a split second, he knew Roxas wasn't asking a question. It was an accusation. "That's right. After Xion began to act weird, Saïx said I could find answers here. But I never expected this" He emphasized 'this' by motioning to the whole lab.

Roxas didn't look up from his file, "When."

Axel sighed, he has been doing a lot of that lately. "Sometime after Xion ran into Riku."

Roxas snapped at Axel. "ALL THAT TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

Axel placed his file down, and began to fiddle with hand he found nearby. "Roxas, you're just a kid, you don't know anything-" "Hey!" "-even worse you've barely been existing for only a year, ya big baby. Do you know how long I've been in the Organization?"

"I-"

"Ten years, Roxas."

Roxas's shoulders fell. Ten years? That's a whole decade, that's basically forever. Ten years without a heart...

"And to think I've known Saïx longer than that."

That was a surprise to Roxas. "You mean, you knew Saïx since you were a Somebody?" He asked, softer this time.

"I guess you can say, him and I were once best friends... Trust me when I say nobody knows Saïx better than I do. Everyone has failed a mission here and there, so Saïx being so harsh on Xion didn't make since. So I got Saïx to tell what was happening to Xion, he sent me here and well... I guess I had my suspicions. Xion, she did everything almost identical to you. But reading these files, seeing these dolls... I didn't want to believe it." Axel's voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes look haunted almost. "And then I saw Xion laying there in her bed. I didn't want to believe she was a puppet, Xion's Xion. And I promised myself, that I would never let you find out what Xion was and that I'd do whatever it takes to keep Xion from trying to sacrifice herself. But after a while, Xion no longer looked like herself. I was too late, I failed... I'm sorry."

Roxas placed his file down and walked towards Axel. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. "It's... not your fault. I'm sorry too, you tried."

Axel was taken back, there was a tightening sensation in his throat, 'These kids, always making me feel like I have a heart.' He thought to himself has he hugged Roxas back. Pulling back Axel wiped a tear he didn't even know he shed. "Now come, let's get Xion back."

It took them a while, but eventually they found all the files retaining to Xion and the Replica Program. Vexen's noted were very detailed and exact, something Axel and Roxas were thankful for. Now came the weird part.

'I swear Vexen has a doll fetish.' Axel thought to himself as he sorted out all the separate body parts needed to make Xion's body. He stared at a lower torso, a male torso to be exact. It seemed fully functional. Axel opened the window and set the torso on fire before throwing out the window. With any luck, Roxas's eyes will be spared

"Hey Axel how about this one!" Roxas held a doll, that seemed about Xion's body type. "I think it's about the same height as Xion." He handed the body to Axel. Axel took it, he couldn't imagine how something so lifeless eventually became a little girl, or an angst teenager, in Xion's case. Then Roxas spoke up in voice, his hand traced the face on the doll. "What if... what if it doesn't work? Do you really think we can bring her back? Will Xion still be Xion?"

Axel couldn't answer that, not even he knew the answer to such a daunting question. "I'll be honest with you Roxas, I have no idea if this is going to work. But we have Vexen's instructions and if a dumbass like Saïx can make it work so can we. Besides, it was because of you and Sora that Xion became who she is. This has to work, because I don't know what we'll do if it doesn't."

Roxas smiled, "Yeah, you're right... Axel, thanks"

"I didn't do anything."

"You told me the truth, that's all I ever wanted."

Axel couldn't help but to grin. When did Roxas grow up? He just wanted for Roxas and Xion to stay innocent, if he had a heart he would have been so proud. He handed Roxas some extra files. "Go ahead and hand these to Riku. They have the instructions to start Xion's chamber. There's still a few files left here for me to find, luckily I know where Vexen kept his stuff hidden. I'll meet up with you as soon as I find them." He opened a corridor for Roxas. Roxas took the files and placed them in his backpack.

"Don't take too long." Roxas waved at Axel as he entered the corridor.

Axel's smile disappeared as soon as the corridor closed. He slammed his fist down on the desk causing a secret component to fall out. He grabbed them without even looking and grabbed Xion's body before leaving the room.

Axel traveled the castle, he turned corner after corner. Even in this endless maze Axel knew the way to his destination. Every move came like second nature to him.

* * *

To the naked eye, it would have been extremely easy to miss this room. Axel himself spent a couple of years searching for this room. As far as he knew, he was the only one that knew where this room was located. Xemnas sent him time after time to find this particular room, Axel prided himself in his ability to keep this secret from his superior.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said out loud.

In the room, a lone figure sat sleeping on a throne. It didn't respond.

"Still sleeping? You really need to get a hobby... Oh me? Well I've been better. Left the Organization after they forced my two best friends to fight, causing one of them to go rouge and the other to be wiped from existence. I'm a fugitive now, so visiting you will be harder now... you know, you and him. You two look identical. I do suppose Roxas does have darker eyebrows, and his hair is a bit longer... Well I guess I should go, Roxas and Xion, they're counting on me. I'll see you later, Ven."

With that Axel scooped up Xion's new body, and left.

The blond boy stirred ever so slightly, the corners of his lips tugged slightly upwards.

Far away, in his pod, Sora smiled in his sleep as a warm feeling in his heart spread across his body. It was nice, not to be forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for your comments, it means a lot to me that you're enjoying the serious. As you can tell this is a cannon-divergent AU. I don't want to make this story too long, so I'm thinking of breaking it up into a multi-series later on. What do you think? Please feel free to leave a comment on this story, I love'd to interact with some of you, especially those who have already guessed certain ~plot points~

;)


	24. Data

By the time Axel returned to the mansion Roxas and Riku had just finished hooking up Xion's tube. Sora's pod stood in the center with Roxas's pod and Xion's tube off to each side. Wires connected each pod to the computer in DiZ's control room. An overhead projector hovered over the pods. With any luck Sora's influence will affect Xion just as it did before.

Roxas just finished connecting a tube when he noticed Axel entering the room. "What took you so long?"

Axel shrugged and placed Xion's new body on a near by chair. "Blegh got stuck during Dusk patrol. Didn't want to risk accidentally bringing them here."

Riku nodded in approval. "The safer the better. Roxas, can you-?" He pointed to Xion's body and back to the tube. He seemed uncomfortable, Axel didn't question why Riku had a new bruise on his cheek.

Roxas nodded and ran towards the doll. Axel did his best to stifle his chuckle as Roxas carefully picked up the body, turning red in the process. He walked back over to the tube and carefully set the doll down. "We'll be together soon, Xion. All of us." He quickly unzipped is coat and placed it over the dolls body. For split second Roxas hoped she was still there, he hoped he'd open his eyes and see her blue eyes looking back at him. But the doll didn't even have a face, he sighed. He really missed her. Roxas took one more look at the doll and closed the hatch door. He noticed Riku and Axel staring at him.

"What?"

Riku raised his eyebrow and turned to Axel, then back at Roxas. "You wear normal clothes underneath the coat?"

Roxas's cheeks burned even redder with self-consciousness. He began to stutter, "O-of course we do! We're not some naked weirdos! What did you think we wear underneath? And you have a coat too, what are you wearing? Hmm?"

"I don't know, I suppose I expected more black clothes? As for me-" Riku casually unzipped a the top part of his coat to reveal his normal attire underneath. "-I'm not part of the Organization, so I don't count."

Axel snickered, "Hehe, he got you there Rox."

Roxas pouted, "You're supposed to be on my side." He mumbled.

Axel placed his hand on his chin, "But Riku does have a point, I think you're the only one who wears his normal clothes underneath his coat. Kinda weird if you ask me."

This caused Riku and Roxas to turn towards Axel. Riku spoke up, "Then what _do_ you usually wear?"

Axel shrugged, "Standard black pants, and depending on the mission either a regular t-shirt or long sleeves shirt. Oh, and the gloves, can't forget the gloves." He said nonchalantly.

"Do you usually wear the same coat?"

All three boys jumped in surprise. They had been so caught up in their conversation they hadn't noticed Naminé approaching. She giggled softly at their reaction.

Roxas gave her a small smile back, "Actually we have multiple coats, and Saïx kept a very strict schedule on who'd get to use the washing machine." He laughed. "This one time Xion and I were washing our clothes when the washer broke. We ended up trying to use Axel to help us try to dry our clothes. It didn't end well."

The rest of the group couldn't help but to smile. Despite the Organization clearly having an underlying agenda, sometimes it was hard to forget the Organization had its good times as well. They weren't all inherently evil. A comfortable silence fell on the small group.

Axel breathed in deeply, "So what's next?"

Riku pointed at the wires connecting all the pods and tubes together. "Well we can't have Roxas or Xion hiding here, luckily Naminé and I are using data technology built by DiZ."

"Data technology?"

Riku nodded, "DiZ's original plan was to capture Roxas and have him placed in a virtual stimulation of Twilight Town."

"You mean like online world?" Axel jumped in.

"Exactly, in the Virtual Twilight Town, Roxas would be given a false set of memories. Something to keep him busy and passive while the computer assisted Naminé in speeding up the process. Not to mention it would keep Roxas away from the eyes of the Organization."

Axel paused to think, "I hate to say it, but this DiZ is actually a lot more competent that I thought." He didn't even want to think about the possibility of Roxas living a fake Twilight Town by himself.

Riku continued "But now we have Axel and Xion."

Namine nodded and chimed in, "If it were just Roxas, we could restore Sora's memories within a week. But like Donald and Goofy, Axel is now caught up in Sora's chain of memories, so he too has to go to sleep. And with Sora's direct influence, it's likely that Xion can reawaken inside Roxas while inside the virtual Twilight Town."

Roxas pondered on the thought, "But how are suppose to know when to wake up? Or what to do afterwards?"

Riku grinned slightly, "Leave that to me, I have... a friend, he'll help you escape afterwards and take you to someone else who can help. You can trust him."

Axel and Roxas nodded with determination. This was it, finally so much suffering things will finally be set right. For Roxas, he'd finally be free, a chance to be his own person not just Sora's nobody. For Axel, he'd finally get a piece of mind knowing his best friends would most likely no longer disappear. They'd be safe and happy. Maybe after all this was over, once they got Xion back, maybe they would finally go the beach. That's all Axel wanted, for all to be over and to finally have his kids back. He hoped on everything he ever had, everything he ever was just for this moment to go right, it just had to.

"We trust you, just tell us what to do next."

It didn't take long, with a key strokes Riku had activated the data converter. Axel and Roxas watched in awe as numbers began to surround Xion's tube. Before they knew it was like Xion was never there in the first place.

Namine ran to the doorway, "She's gone, Riku!" Silence, then a mumbled shout. Namine nodded and turned to the ex-Organization members. "Riku says Xion's upload was a success and the next person should go. DiZ should be back soon." She informed them, there was urgency in her voice.

Roxas shifted around uncomfortably, he took a deep breath. "Axel? Can you go first? I-I need a few moments."

Axel raised an eyebrow but didn't decline. "If you say so bud, just don't us waiting." There was extra emphasis on the word 'us'. Axel placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder for a moment, a gesture of reassurance. He walked pass Roxas towards the empty spot next to Sora's pod. "I'm ready, Nams"

Namine smiled at the nickname, she peaked her head outside the door frame. "Riku! Now!"

The sound of machinery came alive Axel's head. He let his arms fall loosely. He tried to even his breathing but he couldn't help but to be jittery. A few numbers began to fill his vision. If he had heart, Axel would think he'd be afraid. 'But you are scared.' A small voice in his head told him, it reminded him of how much he felt around his kids. 'Quit it, they need you to be the strong one now.' He feigned a smile and gave Roxas a thumbs up as more numbers surrounded him. "I'll see you again, on the other side." Parts of his body began to feel numb, but oddly enough he didn't feel any pain. The numbness spread through his body as he was being converted into data.

Then he was gone.

Roxas took a step backwards, his hands began to tremble as he heard Namine shot from outside the room. He stared at the spot Xion and Axel once were, he couldn't stand how empty the room became. Where was Axel? Was he really just data and code now? Was that what going to happen to him? Questions began to race though his mind faster than he wanted.

"Roxas?"

He turned only to be face to face with Namine. She looked... worried? Worry, what a strange emotion. Is that what he looked like when Axel left for C.O.? Or when he thought Xion would never wake up?

"-Riku said you have to go in now, we're running out of time, Roxas."

He snapped out of his doubts. He clenched his fist together, he had to do this, for Xion. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Roxas felt himself stop shaking. He opened his eyes and turned to Namine, "Come with us."

Namine was taken back. "Wha-"

"After this is all over, after Sora gets his memories back come with us."

Namine felt a heavy weight on her chest, the world seemed a bit blurrier. "Roxas, I- I."

He cut her off, "I have all of Sora's memories, Namine, all of them. Xion kept all his memories from C.O., I know the promise he made you. He might not remember you but we will. Axel won't mind, neither will Xion. After all you've done for us, you deserve to belong somewhere too." He grinned at her, Namine could see parts of Sora shining through. There was a small glimmer of hope.

From the second she was born Namine has always been like a bird in cage, trapped. First she was captive by Marluxia and Larxene until Axel gave her her first taste of freedom. Then there was Diz, it was no secret DiZ distested Nobodies has a whole. He saw them as vermin that shouldn't have existed, Namine was no exemption. He only tolerated her, but even she knew he'd dispose of her once Sora awakened. She never thought of what she would do afterwards, perhaps she would return to Kairi. But Kairi was safe back in Destiny Island, if Roxas could become his own person then why couldn't she?

Roxas extended his hand towards her, she blinked way tears she didn't even know she had. She shook his hand and smiled back.

"Namine NOW!" They could hear Riku from down the hall.

Namine watched Roxas and jump into his pod. Within seconds the pod began to close around him and the projector started to activate. Numbers enveloped the pod as the sound of footsteps were heard behind her. Roxas disappeared as soon as the footsteps stopped behind her.

"Are you truly that incompetent that must resort to treachery and lies in order to achieve our goals, _Witch?"_ DiZ. He seemed amused with her, "Had I known all it would take for Roxas to come willingly was a pretty face, I would spared Riku the trouble a long time ago. Now that Roxas is under control make yourself useful and get back to fixing your mess, _Worthless_ _Witch."_

She said nothing and left to her room. Along the way Riku joined her side until they both reached her room. It wasn't until they entered the safety of the room that Riku spoke up. "You should go with them." She couldn't help but to stop and look at him. "Go with them, you deserve to be free as well."

Namine smiled at him, "Will you go back to them?" she asked.

Riku shook his head, he tugged at his blindfold. "Not like this, I already tapped into the darkness deep within me. If it wasn't for Axel, any longer and the darkness would have changed me completely. The Heartless are still out there ravishing the worlds, as well the Organization. It's only a matter of time before I have to tap into the darkness completely. I can't face them like this."

Namine took his hand. "So, you'll be alone? What about Sora?"

"Mickey knows how to guide him after he awakens." he stated factually.

Namine was surprised, but it was all the information she needed. "Let me go with you, I'm sure Roxas will understand." She was determined.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be with them. Axel seems rather fond of adopting troubled kids." He joked.

Namine laughed, "I've noticed, but they all have each other. I don't want you to be alone."

Riku stood up and began to leave the room, he stopped at the door way. "And now, I won't be... I'm going to make sure DiZ doesn't accidentally undo the programming we added in."

She nodded and started to work as he left. Things were going to be alright, she was sure of it.

* * *

A/N: Wow 2k words! Can you tell I don't like DiZ, cause I truly do. Also huge shout out to QueenLlama for their reviews! It means so much, as always feel free to comment and review. Or feel free to check out some of the other stories on my page. Until next time.

~Ink


	25. Shion

_"Today's flowers are so pretty." Asked the girl, the one with short black hair._

 _"The Tatarian Aster, known in some places as the Shion." Replied the man next to her, he has short blond hair and a goatee to match._

 _The girl looked surprised as she looked up at the man. "That sounds like my name."_

 _"The older man let out a soft chuckle, "Now that you mention it, yes, I suppose it does. In the language of flowers I believe they mean, 'I'll never forget you."_

* * *

Tears.

"...xas."

"Roxas..."

"Roxas!"

Roxas shot his eyes open, there was a familiar wetness in his eyes. 'Another dream about her.' He brushed his hand against his tears. 'What was that all about?'

"Oi Rox, get up already."

"Oh hey Axel." Something came down hard on Roxas's head. "Ow."

Axel stood next to Roxas's bed with his arms crossed. "Don't 'Oh hey Axel'. Are you seriously planning on staying in bed all day- wait are you crying?...Was it another dream?"

Roxas nodded, he scooted over in his bed making room for Axel. Axel sat down next to him. "Which one was it this time, the girl or the boy."

"The girl... hey does the name Shion sound familiar to you?"

Axel pondered in thought, "Xion? Hmm now that you mention it, it does sound familiar. I can't really place my fingers on it."

"I thought you had it memorized."

"Watch it punk, here I am trying to be a good role model and good brother to you and this is the thanks I get?" He feigned being hurt.

Roxas laughed at his older brother's antics. This earned him another light karate chop on the head.

"Unless you're planning to sleep all day, go get dressed already. I don't want your loser friends knocking down our door. Now hurry up, I have to get to work." Axel ruffled Roxas's hair and left the room.

Roxas looked outside his window overlooking Twilight Town. He took a deep breath.

"Summer Vacation huh? Maybe this time we'll finally go to beach."

* * *

*A few Days Ago*

It had been weeks since Mickey heard from Riku. Last time he saw the boy was in the forest outside of Twilight Town. Mickey was saddened about the path the boy has chosen to taken, but he had faith Riku. Until then he roamed the worlds, keeping the heartless at bay.

That was until Riku contacted him a second time.

"Your Majesty."

Above the Clock Tower two figures met under the everlasting sunset.

"Riku!" Mickey couldn't help but to be relieved to his old friend again. He jumped up and gave the silver haired boy a hug. He didn't fail to notice Riku's hesitation but eventually he hugged back.

"Mickey, I'm afraid I have another favor to ask from you."

Mickey looked up and tilted his head a bit at Riku. "Huh?"

Riku shifted uncomfortably, "It's about Sora's Nobody, Roxas."

"Roxas? Is that his name? What about him?" Riku never told Mickey much about Sora's Nobody, all Mickey knew was that Sora actually had one.

Riku took a deep breath, "Naminé and I decided that we'll do everything we can to try to let Roxas become his own person. We feel like it's what Sora would want." Mickey felt confused as to why Riku seemed almost ashamed. "This means Sora's awakening will be delayed, forgive me your Majesty."

Mickey paused before letting out a giggle. "Gawsh, don't be. You're doing what your heart believes is right. Besides Sora is a good kid, he would be proud of you." He gave Riku his biggest grin.

"I hope so. The thing is... Roxas isn't alone, and there's something else you should know..."

"..and that's why Sora's awakening will be delayed a bit." Mickey explained.

The man in front of him stroked his long white beard. "Quite an interesting development. I am interested to see if Sora's others will suffer any side effects after their awakening."

Mickey perked up at those words. "You mean-?"

The wizard nodded, "If what Riku told you is accurate, I have a high suspicion Roxas and his friends will hold a grudge against Organization XIII. Mickey, you said it's likely Roxas will awaken before Sora?"

"That's what Riku said." The mouse confirmed.

"Bring Roxas and his friends here after they awaken. We cannot let them fall back into the Organization's hands. Perhaps it is they who hold the knowledge necessary to defeat Xemnas." Yen Sid got up from his seat and walked towards the window. The stars twinkled down at him. "I wonder.."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!"

Saïx rolled his eyes at Xigbar's outburst. They had been tracking down the deflectors for a while now. The Dusk have reported them in Traverse Town, Hallow Bastion, Halloween Town and even the Enchanted Dominion. The other members of the Organization searched for worlds more familiar to Roxas. Never Land, Destiny Islands, The Realm of Darkness and Twilight Town. But nobody could find him or Axel.

Xigbar has been particularly interested in find the rogue duo. Something about the old man's smirk didn't sit well with Saïx.

"No. II, if you have something to report please do."

Xigbar scoffed. "Didn't you read my report? The traitors are being aided by the imposter. It's only a matter of time before they team up, the enemy of my enemy is a friend, right?"

Xemnas looked displeased. "If you have nothing interesting to report then you are dismissed."

"Will do" With that Xigbar was gone. Saïx frowned as wisps of darkness faded from the high throne. He was going to find out what Xigbar was hiding.

And that's exactly what he did when entered Xigbar's room later that day.

The Sniper didn't bother to open his eye when he heard the door slam open. "Well what do you know, Flamesilocks was right. You are terrible at knocking."

Saix growled at the side comment, "You're hiding something from us." He stated plainly.

"And if I am?"

Saix summoned his weapon, Claymore. It landed with a loud thud on the ground, breaking a few of the tiles as it fell. "Then you're no better than those traitors."

Xigbar eyed Claymore and burst out laughing. "As if, and may I remind you. You may be the Superior's right hand man, but I'm still your superior so watch your mouth, brat."

Saix glared but dismissed Claymore regardless.

Xigbar smirked, "That's a good lap dog. You for being the most heartless out of all of us, but seem awfully concerned when it concerns a certain redhead." Another growl. "Oh I'm sorry did I hit a sore spot?"

"I've had enough of your games." Just as Saix was about to leave he heard Xigbar sit up on the bed.

"If fighting Axel is what you're worrying about then don't. If you ask me Axel isn't our biggest threat it's Roxas, after all you did force him to kill off his little girlfriend."

Saix stopped and whipped his head back to Xigbar's direction. "What are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm talking about, I'm referring to Poppet. Clearly our plans didn't go as well as we hoped if we can still remember her."

"That **_thing_** still exist?! Impossible!"

Xigbar couldn't help but to laugh, "Oh it's very possible. Which means our little tiger remembers very last detail, that's why he deflected in the first place. Or were the Dusk exaggerating when they said that he kicked your ass and broke your Claymore in half when you failed to stop him from leaving. Such a nasty gossiping habit they have." He said in his most condescending voice, the amount of mockery was not lost on Saix.

Xigbar placed his hand on Saix shoulder and lean into his ear. "Just imagine our little tiger now has all of the Keyblade Wielder's power, and if you couldn't beat him when he only had one keyblade. What makes you think you can handle him now that he has _two_." He patted Saix on the shoulder. "Welp, I'm going to go get a drink."

With that he was gone, leaving Saix alone with to take in this new information. Saix stared at the ground for a moment. He was silent for a moment as the shock began to wear off. A deafening roar was heard throughout the castle.

From the other side of the castle Xigbar was nursing his drink. "Heh, I wonder what your next move will be, keyblade wielder."

* * *

A/N: Fun fact, certain scenes that are in this AU aren't made up. They're actually from the KH manga. I recommend reading them, they give characters like Kairi and Xion so much more personality and character development than the games ever could. Can you tell where Axel and Roxas are now? I can't tell if I wanna add the fake Twilight Town scenes as an epilogue or as a prologue for the next story.


	26. Back together

By the time Roxas came down stairs Axel already had left breakfast on the table. It wasn't an unusual routine for them, he just glad Axel a good cook and rarely burned the food. He ate in food in silence, something he quite enjoyed. Especially since it didn't last long. As he finished his last few bites, he heard a familiar baning at the door.

'He's early.' He thought to himself as went to open the door in an effort to keep the banging down. "WHAT?!"

Hanyer looked at him with a cheeky smirk. "Hello to you too Sleeping Beauty. Nice to see you up and about."

Roxas couldn't help but to laugh. "Hey, I didn't sleep in that much."

Hayner rolled his eyes, "Sure, hey did Axel already leave?"

Roxas quickly grabbed his skateboard and locked up the small apartment before answering the question. "He runs a business of course he already left. Besides you know the only reason he's hard on you is because you broke our back door."

"Accidentally, accidentally broke the back door. Besides I payed him back." The brunette clarified as the boys made their way through town.

Now it was Roxas's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah after he made you work in his pizzeria for a week with no pay."

Hayner shook his head at the memory, "Who knew making pizza could be so hard? And his arms! You're brother can throw a pizza like a frisbee or a knife... or a knife frisbee."

The two boys laughed and joked until they made it their destination. A little bit out near the back ally, tucked away by metal chain fence. But Roxas, it was home away from home. As they walked through the Back Ally, Roxas saw something flickering in his peripheral vision. He stopped and stared at the entrance to the underground passageway. For a split second he saw a figure dressed in a coat black with their hood up. They smiled at him. He gasped softly

'What the-'

"YO ROXAS YOU COMIN?"

His attention quickly went back to Hayner who was standing in front of their usual place. Roxas blinked at Hayner who stared at him curiously. Then he remembered. He turned to look at the mysterious figure only to find they had disappeared. He gulped.

"Uh, ye-yeah I'm coming."

He caught up to Hayner who had already made his way into the Usual Place. Judging by the amount of chatter, he guess the others were already there. Once inside Roxas could see Pence going on and on about... something. Olette simply nodded as she followed along, that was until she laid eyes on Hayner and himself. Her eye light up.

"Hayner! Roxas! About time you two made it!" Even though she scolded them playfully, he could tell she was relieved to have a little break from Pence's long and rather repetitive explanations.

Pence also stopped talking and looked up from his notes to greet the newcomers. Pence grinned at wave. "Roxas! You're awake, who are you and what have you done with our Roxas?" He joked.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Hayner retorted behind Roxas. "And what were jabbering about earlier, Roxas and I could hear you from the Sandlot"

Olette raised an eyebrow at Roxas, he shook his head in return prompting her to roll her eyes at Hayner. "Pence said he something near the whole in the wall."

Roxas frowned, "The one near the Market Commons?"

Pence nodded eagerly. "I was running some errands for my mom and decided to check out one of the seven wonders-"

"Which one?" Hayner cut.

"-The one in the forest where people feel watched. Anyways I was investing the forest when I heard music coming from the mansion."

"The mansion?" Roxas questioned.

"Yeah, I tried to look past the gate and the music got softer until it just stopped. And from within the mansion I saw a figure behind the curtains."

Olette shook her head, "Maybe it was just the wind playing tricks on you, after all some of the windows are broken." She tried to reason.

"You don't understand there's someone inside the mansion. The wind couldn't have made a person appear." Pence insisted.

Roxas bit his lip, "Could you tell who?" He asked against his better judgement. Something about the mansion caught his attention.

Pence looked up and became to recall. "Hmm. Definitely not an adult, but not a child either. I'm guessing they're our age. As for the mystery person themselves, I couldn't tell if they were a boy and girl."

Hayner laughed, "Don't tell me the mystery bug got you too, Roxas."

Roxas huffed, "What I'm just curious, that's all."

"Weeeelll," The three boys looked at Olette, "I don't see the harm in checking the mansion out. After all we don't have anything planned for today." She suggested.

Roxas stared at Olette curiously, something about her tone seemed off to him. He knew they still had some homework left to finish, and being the straight-A student she is, she always insist on finishing their work before going out on adventures. There's something she knows that he didn't. "Hey guys... I feel like we're forgetting something really important." There's something he was forgetting, he just knew it. He closed his eyes and thought hard. Then it came to him.

"GAH! OUR JOBS!"

Hayner's face was blank for a few moments before Roxas's words hit him. "We forgot! We have to go, right now! Oh man we are so fired" Hayner grabbed Roxas and ran out of the Usual Place in a panic.

The other two watched as their friends disappeared over the corner. Pence turned to Olette. "You knew, didn't you."

Olette giggled, and feigned innocence, "Maybe." She giggled again.

Pence grinned, "You're evil, Olette."

Olette shrugged and began to head out the door, "I don't know what you're talking about, Pence. Come one, let's go see if they still have their jobs About time Hayner stopped freeloading off our ice cream."

* * *

By the time Olette and Pence caught up to the rest of their group Hayner and Roxas were already preparing their skateboards for a long day of deliveries. They took a bag full of Twilight Town's mail before grabbing their helmets.

Hayner frowned at Olette and Pence, "I still don't understand why you two don't have summer jobs."

Pence snickered a bit, "Well unlike you and Roxas, we don't have an ice cream addiction to feed." Even Roxas laughed at the comment. He didn't want to admit it, but when Axel suggest he get a part-time job to for his unusual ice-cream habit, Roxas didn't hesitate to jump at the chance.

Hayner's face turned read but he didn't bother to reply. Olette giggled and handed each of the boys a bag full of letters and other curious mail. They each thanked her and headed off in seperate directions. And there was the other thing Roxas wouldn't admit out loud. As much as he loved his friends, he also enjoyed having time to himself. Riding the streets of his town all by himself, with nothing but the wind and the sunset as company. He cherished it.

First he'd stop was the train station at the clock tower, then the garage on top the Station Heights. He's travel store to store dropping off mail in each building as he made his way to the Market Commons. He stopped at each apartment building, each store and restaurant. Roxas took the liberty of snagging of bite to eat at the pizzeria before counting his rounds. So how did he end up in front of the old, probably abandoned, possibly haunted mansion?

He looked down at the envelope in his hand, the last piece of mail in his delivery route. No mail was ever sent out to the mansion, presumably due to the lack of people residing in it. Roxas couldn't help but to feel morbidly curious. He looked at the paper in his hand and back at the mansion. Part of him wanted to see what the envelope contained, another part of him just wanted to just run away from the giant gate in front of him.

Another deep breath, he walked to the main gates. They were closed but the outer pillars contained what looked like mail slot. Slipping the letter in, Roxas couldn't help to notice the lack of cobwebs.

"What the heck?" He tried to get a closer look but was unsuccessful. He couldn't help but to feel disappointed with the lack of secrets. Roxas looked back up at the mansion, and for a second he swore he saw the curtains sway in the wind. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, there was an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach. It was like he was being watched. He slowly began to step away from the mansion before bolting off into the forest. He ran and ran until he made it into the safety of his brother's restaurant.

* * *

The day was almost over and Axel was already starting to clean off the tables when Roxas burst through the doors looking spooked. He slammed the doors behind him and peered out the window.

"Rox? What's going on?" Axel noticed the fact that Roxas still had his mail bag in him, and his hair was filled with twigs and leaves.

"The mansion." Roxas stated.

"The mansion? What were you doing near the mansion?"

"It's haunted."

"Not everything that's old is haunted, Roxas."

"YOU'RE haunted!." Roxas received another smack upside the back of the head. "Ow."

Axel crossed his arms and stood over him. "Don't be fucking rude. Sit down and tell me what happened, and get those branches out of your hair while your at it."

And so Roxas told Axel how he spent the day making his rounds when he noticed a strange envelope addressed to the mansion. As well how Pence mentioned seeing someone inside the mansion itself. Axel nodded along to Roxas describing how he could feel himself being watched the whole time he was there. "-there was someone in the mansion, I swear."

'Someone in the mansion?' "Roxas, I think you need to start sleeping better, you're seeing things?"

"But Axel-"

"No buts, except yours home. And don't forget to report back at you job on the way back. I'm sure Hayner is wondering where you've been."

Roxas sighed in defeat, "Fine, don't come home too late." Axel laughed as Roxas left. He finished cleaning and closing down his restaurant for the day. Normally he'd stay open later but it was tradition to close shop the day before the Struggle tournament. As he locked up he couldn't help to chuckle at Roxas's words earlier.

'Haunted mansion, huh?' His smile soften as he recalled an event that happened earlier that day.

* * *

 _The day had been a bit busier than usual for Axel, of course it didn't help that the next day was the biggest event of the summer. His thoughts turned back to Roxas and his friends. As far as he knew, they were planning to participate in the Struggle. Axel himself was a former Struggle champion in his younger years. Seeing Roxas and Hayner train for the event made him feel nostalgic. He smiled despite himself. He went throughout the day taking orders, making and baking the best pizza in Twilight Town. It was honest work, but it was also messy work. Thus he he found himself lugging two trash bags into the dumpster alley behind the store._

 _As he threw out the trash he couldn't help but to notice a strange sound. Curiosity got the best of him as he began to follow the sound further into the ally way. He peered over the corner and was surprised. There was a kid not much smaller than Roxas with a Struggle bat. They swung the bat with all their might. Axel was shocked at how well their stance was, their movement was so fluid and natural. This kid was good. He studied them for a bit, they wore a simple black jacket with the hood covering their face. He gasped in awe._

 _They turned around and pointed the bat in his direction. Busted, might at well come out. He came out with his hands in the air._

 _"You know, there are better places to practice than an alleyway." He pointed out._

 _They loosened their stance. He took it as an opportunity to introduce himself. "The name's Axel, I own that tiny pizzeria around the block. You're welcome to have a slice, on the house." He heard them gasp softy. He raised his hand to catch their attention. "On one condition, I think it's kinda rude you haven't introduced yourself yet"_

 _He could see them smile gently under the hood. They nodded before reaching up and pulling their hood down. Axel felt his heart stop. Those eyes, a deep blue that reminded him of a tropical summer day, somewhere the sky and ocean meet. Just like Roxas._ _Axel almost couldn't believe it, this stranger having the same eyes as his little brother. They looked... familiar._

 _"Hello Axel, my name is..."_

* * *

Axel smiled at the memory as he made his way home. He looked up at the clock tower. Now he remembered, they were here after all and soon, they'd all be together. Today was proof of that. He did it, despite the odds he did it.

He brought them back.

He wondered though, how would Roxas react?

'No point of ruining the surprise, he'll find out on his own soon enough.' Axel mused 'And this time, I'll protect them both. Roxas... Xi-"

* * *

A/N: Hello, hello, hello. Long time no see! And thus concluded the end of my Days rewrite. Is this _the_ end? No, this arc will continue in the next story. Time for KH2! I wish I could have uploaded sooner, but with KH3 out and all the leaks. I didn't want to risk incorporating a leak into my writing. Now that the game has been out for a week or so, I think it's safe to upload content again. Thank you all for the support on this story. It means so much. Until next time, Ink.


	27. Keeping Them Together, Prologue

A/N: Introducing the prologue-chapter in the next story in my AU. Don't expect every chapter to be this short ;) Keep a lookout for "Keeping Them Together." Also this AU needs a name, any suggestions? See A/N at the end.

* * *

Twilight Town, a world perfectly balanced between the realm of Dark and the realm of Light. Not everyone from Twilight Town came from that world, Axel was one of them. He laid in bed, reminiscing the past. Somehow between the brilliant blue sky of Radiant Garden and the soft afternoon hue's of Twilight Town, he prefered the later. Maybe because he no longer considered Radiant Garden his home. Here he had freedom, here he had a new life, here he had something more important than anything else. Roxas.

He remembered the day he met the kid. Axel had left Radiant Garden and had been living in Twilight Town for sometime when he ran into the then young child in outskirts of town. A child with no memory of who he was or where he came from, the only thing he knew was his name. Axel cursed his heart and immediately took the child in, despite still being an older teen himself. At first Axel's goal was to take in the kid just long enough for someone to adopt the boy, but then Roxas became unexpectedly attached to him. Roxas would cling to Axel like a lifeline, for weeks the only thing he'd say was "Axess." Axel couldn't leave Roxas alone with any other adult without Roxas bursting into tears. He didn't want to admit it, but over time he became protective of the kid to the point where, against all reason, Axel became Roxas's legal guardian. Since then Axel worked hard to get a better life for himself and his new little brother.

Everything changed for the better the day he ran into Scrooge McDuck. The business typhoon was in Twilight Town testing out a new ice cream flavor that was a big hit back in Radiant Garden. Scrooge recognized Axel and invited him over for a free snack. Scrooge heard Axel's story, then he was introduced to Roxas. Scrooge was both so surprised and proud of Axel's action that he actually challenged him. The goal? A business that Scrooge would fund. And that's how Axel became the owner of a pizzeria. Everything had been nothing but uphill since then. His business had been booming, Roxas went from a small scared child to the sassy annoying teenager that Axel adored.

Or at least that is what would have happened, if this Twilight Town was real. So instead Axel laid in bed, grateful he had new life, even if was temporary. For once he had peace, for once he had freedom for once. Most importantly he had Roxas, they were safe, they were together. And very soon _she'd_ join them, and they'd all be together once again. He'd bring them back together, and he'd keep all three of them together.

* * *

A/N: Just as an update, "Keeping them Together" is officially out. Go check it out!


End file.
